Stand by me, forever my friend
by ChevyImpala
Summary: [WARNING chapter 14 contains sexual content]Friendship, true friendship should never be complicated, should never be judgmental and should always be faithful and Loyal. A story about our four best boys and their special bond with Sahara. Plz RR
1. prologue: this is a story

_Prologue_

The woman, tall in stature and broad shouldered tentatively walked into the salmon coloured room. Her beautiful designer suit blended impeccably with the colour scheme and her full ebony locks stood out like dirt on snow. Her skin was alabaster and she didn't make a point of hiding it, on the contrary she always enjoyed the attention she got from people who thought she resembled a porcelain doll.

She looked now, at the woman sitting opposite her, this woman was magnificently beautiful too. She was tall, hippy and broad shouldered much like her. Shoulder length slightly wavy honey blonde hair encircled her collar bone, her lips were full and rosy as if they were burning with passion, her nose was slightly to big for her face and it was rounded as if some where along the generations she had Islander heritage in her and her cheek bones were subtle and rosy. If you looked at every thing other then her eyes you would've seen a normal middle aged woman, not yet touched by age or pain but once you looked upon her eyes you would under stand.

She looked like she had seen to much in a life time, her once cheery grey eyes seemed dull and uncomprehending, slightly purplish bags hung under them and in between her arched eyebrows she had a permanent furrow which no amount of happiness could erase, this woman was broken beyond repair.

The woman in the suit sat down in a worn comforting arm chair; letting her freshly manicured fingers trace mottled patterns. From her bag she pulled out a simple balled point pen, and a note book.

"Good morning, Sahara, my name is Suzanne" Suzanne smiled exposing pearly white teeth.

"Morning, Suzanne I assume you got the letter from the publishers?" Sahara asked, leaning slightly foreword "I want only two things, Suzanne. One is to read the story before you publish it to make sure every thing is in order and two I want him to be acknowledged in the front of the book."

"Your wishes will be granted, you have mine and my publishers word on that" Suzanne promised, flicking a strand of her ebony hair out of her chestnut eyes,

"Well, good now we can get started" Sahara forced and smile. Suzanne's eyes widened slightly with excitement as she got ready to take down her precious notes.

"This is a story about, first loves and coming of age, this is the story about the life of Chris Chambers."


	2. 1959, not if i see you first

_CHAPTER ONE_

_1959_

"_Not if I see you first"_

Chris stood slightly apart from Gordie, his legs spread as if he trying to no avail to do the splits. Large muddied hands were stuffed in his jeans pockets and his eyes were ever searching for some thing intangible in the expansive heavens.

Gordie stood, standing completely different to the way Chris did, his legs were straight and tight, lanky fingers hung loose at his sides and his doe like eyes were fixated with something on the dry earth.

Both wanted to speak about the events that had just happened, both had wanted to laugh and babble about how Gordie had picked up the gun and threatened Ace with it. Both wanted to relive the moment when they'd found the Body of Ray. They both wanted to, but neither could find the words that would ever come close to describing what had just happened in their lives and would forever change them.

Chris shuffled his long feet inwards a little to give him better ground, and he heaved his back pack higher on his shoulder. Gordie stayed the same however, not responding to this subtle invitation to speak. He couldn't put his finger on it but from the moment his hands encircled the gun in the depths of the wood, something had either awoken inside of him or had fallen dormant. But he also felt like he might have filled in a little bit of the hole that Denny's death had unknowingly created.

Chris decided that he should speak now, he could've stood there forever in the silence but he felt some where inside he needed to get something pressing off his chest.

"I'm never gonna get out of this town, am I Gordie?" he whispered, his soft voice nearly taken by the wind that flowed past.

Gordie taken slightly aback by this melancholy statement took a second, "you can do anything you want to man" he replied, sincerely.

"Yeh" Chris chuckled.

"Sure" Chris looked down at the ground trying to hide some disappointment, "give me some skin" he grinned holding out his hand.

Gordie's doe like eyes lit up as his slapped his best friends outstretched palm. "I'll see ya" he smiled.

Chris broke out into a mysterious grin, his icy blue eyes wrinkled slightly as the smile extended upwards. "Not if I see you first" he replied, digging his hands once again in his pockets he turned and walked off.

He was nearly in the thickets of the over hanging trees when something made him turn around to face his best buddy. He looked at Gordie's lanky form, smirking he held up his hand in a small gesture of friendship.

Gordie returned the hand and waved casually back his eyes sparkling with warmth and happiness.

Chris spun around and in an instant was consumed by the bush.

The year 1959 was complete, for them in their minds nothing could ever out weigh what they'd experienced over those couple of days.

Nothing.


	3. 1962, Chris's Knickers

_CHAPTER TWO_

_1962_

_Chris's knickers_

Sahara Berkinshire Thompson hung like a discarded rag doll out her bedroom window, her right cheek sticking painfully to the window sill.

Drumming her ravaged fingernails on the side of the house she felt she would happily flop out of the window because of sheer boredom.

"Sahara, the boys are here!" her mother called, Sahara's eyes lit up with excitement, finally the boredom might be suppressed. Before she could get up off her rather bruised behind, she found her ears filled with the noise of large teenaged boy's feet clambering up the wooden stairs. Realizing sadly at the moment that she was not fully dressed and was covered only by a pair knickers and a loose singlet top, the boys crashed in.

Gordie was first, he wasn't fazed in the slightest. He smirked, looked past her at the half eaten bowl of ice-cream and made a bee line straight for it. Vern was second, he went a bit pink in the cheeks but made no attempt to look away. Sahara grinned, Vern despite every one thinking other wise had grown in the last 3 yrs since the Ray incident and had become rather, no actually very good looking. (need I say more, sry guys I no the whole Vern becoming a major spunk has been used 1000 times, but some on we gotta gve the poor guy something ).

"Hey!" he cried, smiling at her then seeing Gordie, "Oi Gordie leave me some ice cream I'm hungry, sincerely!" Vern's robust form brushed past her as he made a grab for the ice cream.

Teddy was third, he hadn't changed much, he still wore his thick rimmed glasses kept his shaggy dirty blonde hair the same length, and had the same maniacal laugh that any one could hear for miles.

"Shit Sack, if you'd told us this'd be one big orgy I would've brought some ladies, at the moment it's a major cock fight!" he laughed, twice as loud because he thought it was a good joke.

"Go screw your mother some more, Duchamp!" Sahara smirked throwing a pillow at him. Chris made up the last of them, as usually he missed the last step and tilted forward until he grabbed the railing. "Chris, you practically live at my house, how is it you can't quite get to grips with the flight of stairs?" she chuckled.

"Hey Sack, nice knickers I think I have a pair"

"yeh you do, these are yours" Sahara replied, throwing herself onto her unmade bed.

"You are joking right, ain't you Sack?" Vern asked pulling himself away from the ice-cream.

"Vern, its _aren't_ you and yes of course I am, you really think I'd wear any things that Chris's package has been sitting in?" she giggled at the thought, throwing her hands behind her head, and sighing with content. This was where she belonged, in the company of those four boys, her best friends.

"Vern, chuck us the pants on the desk"

"Which ones, jeans or the shorts?"

"Ummmm, jeans" she replied holding out her hand to catch them. "So what we doing today, boys?" she asked, kicking Chris off the bed as she tried to pull up her figure hugging jeans.

"Lets get some food first, I'm starving then come back here and hang out?" Vern offered.

"Sounds good, as long as Gordies buying, I'm flat tapped broke" Chris smirked, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Get, stuffed!" retorted Gordie, who was now occupying himself by seeing if he could catch the fly the buzzed in and out of the open window. "Any way I didn't bring any doe, mum hasn't been that generous at the moment."

"Well I got nothing, Duchamp?" Sahara replied, digging hopefully into her pockets.

"Don't look at me, since when have I ever had any money?" Teddy said, his right eyebrow rising.

"Well never, and is there any point in asking you Vern O?"

"I still haven't found my pennies" he came, looking a bit down cast.

"Well we're obviously crashing here, you guys wanna stay the night, Ma and Pa are out a at a conference and they said you guys could?" Sahara asked, jumping of the bed.

"Sure" came four voices in union.

"Ok well we have today, pretty much planned out then."


	4. If i'm gonna smack some one, i ain't gon...

_Chapter three_

"If I'm gonna smack some one,

I ain't gonna slap em I'm gonna knock their teeth out!"

The last rays of the dying sun where finally over powered by the boisterous night, and half the world became cloaked in darkness once more. Chris jumped off Sahara's bed which he had occupied for the better half of the day and flicked on the light.

Sahara, who decided it, had been too hot was now in her famous knickers and Singlet outfit and pranced around, sporting crimson lipstick which she had stolen from her older sister Audrey, while Gordie sang rather off key the Beatles song "Yesterday".

All that could've been seen of Teddy was his finger tips as he had, had a rather heated argument with Chris as to how long he could hang out the window for, so far he had been hanging for 2 minutes and 15 seconds, and everyone was relishing the peace and quiet. Vern sat in the corner of Sahara's bedroom flicking through one of her old magazines, and trying to ignore every ones chuckles at his red lipstick line which traveled from his fore head all the way down to his collar bone.

"Duchamp, you tiring yet, 'member you got two bucks riding on this!" Chris called.

"Go screw………" the rest was muffled as a car tore past, unusual for this part of town.

"Duchamp, get your fat ass back inside, if my ma gets home and sees you, your ass is grass!" Sahara called, rolling off the bed and sticking her head out the window. Teddy, slightly red in the face only grinned back at her "hey Sack I can see your tits when you lean out like that!" he screeched with laughter.

"What tits!" came Gordie, smiling good naturedly at Sahara.

"O heck no, LaChance, I know you didn't just insult my boobs!" Sahara warned, arching and eyebrow and placing a hand her voluptuous hips.

"I think I did Berkinshire." Gordie cried.

"Come on, put your dukes up, hit me with your best shot!" he laughed, jumping up and down wildly.

"Oh its own, LaChance, prepare to taste fake wooden floors!" Sahara laughed putting up her fists.

"So they are fake I always that so" came Vern behind the magazine.

"VernO!" Chris chuckled.

"Die, LaChance!" Sahara hollered throwing herself forward.

"You're going down Sack!" Gordie roared meeting her head on, both fell with a thud onto the floor.

"What the hells going on!" called Teddy.

"Nothing, just a cock fight!" Chris erupted with laughter, as Gordie was successfully pinned down.

"Do ya give?" asked Sahara.

"Never!"

"I'll spit on you" she warned.

"Na, don't care!"

"Fine!" she made a very convincing 'hoiking' noise.

"Ok, Ok I give, I give!" Gordie screamed with laughter, wriggling like a stranded fish on land. "Jes Sack, I'd hate to be your lover" Gordie joked, punching her lovingly in the arm.

A car screamed past again, this time coming to a halt near by.

Chris looked at Sahara, "what's up with your street tonight, sack?" he said walking to the window and looking out, "Jesus Teddy you tired yet?" sighed Chris.

"Chambers, for two bucks I'll never be tired!" he said, though it was slightly muffled.

Chris looked past Teddy, his periwinkle blue eyes furrowing. "Hey, Sack your Ma isn't in a red pick up is she?"

Sahara wrinkled her nose, "Nah, she won't be back for ages any ways, why?"

"There's a car just sitting outside your house, and its lights are off" Chris pulled his head back inside.

"Weird" Sahara walked over to meet him and stuck her head out the window too.

"Oh for fudge sake get back inside Duchamp, or I'll make you!" she cried, grabbing his fore arms forcefully and with help from Chris pulling the bedraggled and rather angry Teddy back indoors.

"You still owe me!" he growled, and slouched off into the bathroom, slamming the door in his wake. By this time, Vern and Gordie joined the pair at the open window, all perplexed at the car, which was just sitting there seemingly waiting for something.

A knock resounded through the house, Vern jumped smacking his head rather painfully on the window's edge, "Jesus" Vern cried rubbing the crown of his head. The knock came again, this time faster and louder.

The group looked at one another, none moving. "Is some one going to get the door!" yelled Teddy from the bath room.

"I'll get it, Sack you stay here, with Vern!" Chris said looking at her, Chris wasn't one to be sentimental but Sack meant the very world to him and he wouldn't risk her safety for anything, he knew it sounded stupid, what's the worst that could happen it was only some one at the door, but he felt it was his duty as Sahara's closest friend to protect her at any cost.

"Hey why do I have to stay here?" Vern and Sahara chorused, both filled with indignant annoyance. The knock came again. "Some one get the freaking door!" roared Teddy.

"Shut it Teddy!" they all yelled back.

"I'm coming it's my house you know!" she said, folding her arms.

"Me too guys, sincerely!"

"Oh guys c'mon we'll all go, but whoever it is we're not helping things by just standing here and letting them wait outside in the cold." Gordie whispered.

"Gordie, why are you whispering?" Sahara laughed.

"I duno, it sounds better, more scaring!" he laughed his eyes wrinkling up.

"C'mon then lets see who this mystery person is" Sahara sighed, brushing past Chris and making her way down the stairs "Oi Chris don't trip on your way down" she joked disappearing around the bend.

Chris, Gordie, and Vern followed. The knock thundered once more this time very loud and very urgent. "Yeh, yeh I'm coming hold your horses!" Sahara screamed.

"Sack wait let me answer it" Chris said, hurrying past her to reach the door knob.

"Chambers this is my house and…."

"Sack, you're in your knickers" Chris butted in smirking, as Sahara looked down just to make doubly sure.

Growling slightly she moaned, "Fine, I'll be right back, Gordie look after him for me see he doesn't let some axe murderer in!"

Sahara cantered off into her sister's room, smiling at how good she felt, how good they made her feel. She rummaged round for a few more seconds and found some of her shorts which her sister must have stolen a few weeks ago for gym class.

Walking out of the room, she heard slightly raised voices and felt a little bit uneasy, coming into the entrance hall she saw a tall teenaged girl, pretty but in a slutty way, yelling heatedly at Chris, who stood broad shouldered with defiance.

"Get your good for nothing piece of shit ass home now Chambers. Me and EyeBall wanna catch a flick and we can't if we have to look after the little shits for the night!" the girl raised her arms in the air, as if this primal gesture might scare Chris.

"No, Sandy I'm staying here, I'm always with them, for once EyeBall can be the big brother and look after them!" Chris cried, staring unrelenting into the girls heavily lined eyes.

Sandy raised the back of her hand getting ready to smack Chris one, "I warn you boy get home now or so help me god!" she roared. Vern and Gordie stood stock still rather taken aback as to how fast the situation had escalated.

"Hey, Hey!" Sahara screamed, running into try and keep the peace, a job that was usually given to Chris.

"Who's this little whore, your Friday night gang band huh Chambers!" Sandy smirked, lowering her hand a tiny bit.

"Hey lady" Sahara was fuming "You better get the hell outta my house right now or by god I'll make you!" Sahara stepped forward extending a finger to prod Sandy's chest.

"Oh I'll go, as long as Chris does" she replied.

"I'm…." Chris began to retort.

"He's not going any where with you lady!" Sahara finished. "I've warned you once I'll do it once more get out of _my_ house or I'll smack you one, and if I'm gonna smack some one I ain't gonna slap em, I'm gonna knock their teeth out." Gordie smirked with amusement, there was Sahara saving the day again, their own wonder woman.

Sandy eyed Sahara up, who was a great deal taller then her, Sahara was also bigger in stature and as she clicked her knuckled seemed far more menacing.

"Fine!" Sandy cried.

"Thank you" Sahara smirked "The doors that way, don't forget to shut it on your way out."

"Don't worry I won't." Sandy smiled baring her pearly whites. Satisfied Sahara turned to leave. " I wouldn't want to stay in this house for long not after what her whore of a mother did" Sandy laughed, a laugh that was bitter cruel and spiteful. Chris threw Sahara a pained look as she turned around, teeth gritted to face the laughing form of Sandy.

"What did you say about my mother?" Sahara howled eyes filled with rage and hateful passion, she ploughed her way forward, Sandy cringed with regret. Sahara didn't remember how it happened or if she even thought about it but in a master of seconds her hand was cocked, her fist clenched and her hand was sailing through the air stopping only when it meet warm, pulsating flesh. Sandy gave a soft moan as she fell backwards from the force of the punch, landing on her bum.

"Oh my god you smacked her one Sack!" Gordie laughed, feeling very proud of her.

"Oh shit guys she bleeding!" Vern cried pointing over to Sandy who was cupping her mouth as she spat out thick rivets of blood, and a thing that resembled a front tooth.

Chris stood wide eyed, looking from Sahara to Sandy, not knowing whether to laugh out of admiration or scream out of frustration, he was going to get a beating from Eyeball for this one there was no doubt.

Sahara looked about 10 feet tall from where Sandy was sitting groaning melodramatically. Sahara rubbed her raw fist with satisfaction "Now get out of my house you low life pile of shit!"

Hey guys hope you liked that chapter and thanks for reviewing.

Dark Celeste, I can't wait till you write another chapter I'm really looking forward to it. I just finished watching 'Little Nikita' and my god did River not only look so hot, but his acting was so good and amusing. Watching it has really given me inspiration.

Thanks guys

Bex


	5. AN

**Hey guys, if you noticed something was a bit far fetched in the last chapter it was because I posted the chapter '_the peace of sleep'_ in the wrong time, to make It make sense there's a whole other chapter before it.**

**Thanks for reviewing anyway! The real chapter five will be posted now so sorry.**

**bex**


	6. Don't worry i'm numb to them now

_Chapter five_

"Don't worry I'm numb to them now"

A car horn cut like a knife through the crisp night. Sahara looked up, cringing "Oh shit, Sandy, Eye Ball is with you?" Sandy smiled, wide and gappy, she proceeded to close it rather quickly though as a fresh torrent of blood dribbled out.

Sahara who had grown up with most of the Chambers family (unbeknownst to her parents) was not in the least bit frightened of EyeBall who had a soft spot for her and would do just about any thing she said, no, she was frightened for Chris, some how Eye ball would turn it round so everything would be Chris's fault.

"Yeh, I told you we _were_ going to the movies, until this" her voice wobbled "look at me!" she screamed, pulling a hanky from her bright pink clutch.

"Sandy what the hell are you doing, the movie starts in 15 minutes!" Eyeball's voice shouted some where close outside.

"Great" Chris sighed.

"Fan-frickin-tastic!" Gordie winced, coming up to inspect Sahara's bleeding hand. "Nice punch, can I keep her tooth?" he whispered into her ear. Laughing discretely she nodded.

Eyeball filled the door way, his stocky 5'9 body looking ominous in the moon light. He took one look at his date squatting on the ground, a pool of blood on her lap, then at Chris he stood defensively in front of Sahara.

"Chris, get out of the way, don't go fighting my battles for me, its only Eye Ball" she murmured pulling at the sleeve of his shirt.

EyeBall pointed an accusing finger at Chris "get here you fucking little dweeb, what did you do to my date?" he lurched forward, slicing past his date who had now fallen silent and was trying in vain to redo her ruined makeup. Grabbing Chris's collar he arched his fist, "I'll kill you, you crazy punk!"

Vern and Gordie both stepped forward, no longer afraid (as much) of Eyeball. Chris didn't break his gaze from Eyeball refusing to take any more shit from his useless older brother, if he was going to have to fight him; he'd damn near do it so it left an impression on him.

Sahara stifled a moan, _men, _she thought. Sometimes all you needed was a little womanly sense, although smacking Sandy Clarkson square in the jaw wasn't to womanly, but every one had their slip ups. "Oh for mother Mary's sake. Eye ball I hit your precious date, ok, she was pissing my off so I popped her one, simple, Chris had nothing to do with this!" she ducked under Eyeballs arm so she was right in front of Chris, who still hadn't let up his death stare.

"EyeBall she's lying to protect her _boyfriend"_

"Chris Is not Sacks boyfriend, sandy so shut it!" Eye ball commanded, looking briefly over at Sandy. "Eyeball!" she moaned.

Eyeball looked straight at her, the Chamber's trade mark blue eyes masked with confusion and anger "Sack stop protecting him."

"I'm not protecting him; I smacked her, ME, Eyeball!"

"Yeh and can you really see Chris hitting a girl for gods sake" Gordie said standing a little back just in case Eyeball started to lash out.

"Sincerely!"

"Eye ball he hit me, Chris!" Sandy got up wobbling over to Ace. "He got jealous of me and you"

"Oh go screw the milk man, you cheap dim store whore, Chris never laid a finger on you! Sahara growled feeling very ready to re open the gash on her lower lip, how could this girl be saying those things. Didn't she know the consequences of her words, Sahara wanted to kill her. Some one was deliberately hurting her Chris, her best friend and that didn't sit to well with Sahara.

"You call me a whore, I'm not the one who's always hanging around with boys and they even sleep around here I mean what do you call that!" Sandy sneered.

"They're my best friends!" spat Sahara.

"Yeh, we're her best friends!" Vern cried.

"Even so" Sandy replied.

"I'll get you, little bitch!" Sahara cautioned, her eyes glimmering with revenge.

Sahara looked pleadingly at Eyeball "Eyeball, how long have you known me for, I'm telling you the truth!"

"No!" "Shit head I want you home now!" he sneered pulling at Chris's collar, sending Sahara tilting forward. Chris wrapped a strong arm around her waist to steady her, and Gordie cupped her elbow.

"You're not taking him!" she wailed, "no!" angry tears were now sprouting in her eyes, this was so unfair Chris would get a beating for something that was completely and utterly not his fault, and judging by how enraged Eye ball was the beating would be one for the record books.

"Come on Eye ball grow some balls, can't you see that Chris didn't do any thing!" Gordie spat hatefully at Eyeball "Be a man for a change!"

Chris who hadn't uttered a word in his defense looked down at Sahara and whispered in her ear "Let it go Sack, I'm numb to them now nothing he can do will hurt me", he tilted her head towards him and stared reassuringly into her blurred eyes then he kissed her on the forehead with drawing his arm from around her waist and letting himself be dragged past her.

"No, Eye ball please" she sobbed, trying to grab Chris's hand.

"Come on Eye Ball, let him go man!" Gordie's doe eyes creasing with anxiety, "Eye ball c'mon" Vern whispered.

"No, let's go Sandy!" grumbled Eye ball pulling Chris closer to the foreboding doors.\

"No, Chris" Sahara ran up to him. He only smiled and took hold of her hand, "I'll be ok, I'll be seeing you" he let go of her hand lingering for a second on her finger tips.

"Not if I see you first" she wept, letting the tears fall openly on her rosy cheeks, "Eyeball please, don't" she begged one last time. How could this be happening, her heart was breaking with guilt and sorrow, her own foolish pride would get Chris a hiding.

"Sorry babe" Eye ball said, before him, Sandy and Chris disappeared from view.


	7. The peace of sleep

_Chapter Five_

The peace of sleep.

Sahara slipped to the ground, body quivering and heart aching.

Gordie and Vern rushed over bending down to see if she was alright. "Sack, it'll be ok, Chris will be ok!" Vern murmured in her ear, grabbing onto her hand, which only moments before Chris had let go of. Foots steps came cantering down the stairs, "Hey guys what did I miss?" Teddy smiled, ringing his hands together. "Where's Chris?"

"EyeBall took him" replied Gordie.

"Why the heck would Eyeball take him?"

"He thought that Chris had hit his date, so he took him home"

Teddy spotted Sahara laying on the ground cradling her face "What's up Sack?" he asked squatting down on his knees so he was level with her. When she didn't reply he looked perplexed up at Vern and Gordie who both shook their heads.

"C'mon we'll carry her up to bed" Vern slithered his hands underneath her knees and lower back, Gordie took held her head and Teddy held her feet.

Gordie's face was a mask of worry; he'd never seen Sahara take Chris's beatings so badly. He knew they were sad and you should never get used to such things but they'd all grown acquainted with it, they'd known Chris their whole lives this wasn't just some on and off thing, this was all the time. Sahara was usually the strong one, always making sure others where ok and staying calm under pressure. Gordie who'd always loved Sahara like a sister was trying desperately to lift the burden of her pain while still trying to not think about the events that would be taking place over at the Chamber's residence.

Once they reached Sahara's bedroom they laid her on the bed, and pulled the cover's tightly around her. After they made sure she was ok they turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sahara cried, "don't leave, it's sposed to be a sleep over."

"Oh Sack, Oh Sacky" Gordie winced, walking over to her now small frail looking body that was enveloped in white linen.

"C'mon we always sleep like this, Gordie and Teddy sleep that end me Vern and Chris" her voice wobbled "sleep this end, we've done it since we were three, why stop now that I need you most?"

"We're not going any where, Sack, we'd never leave you" Vern came, slipping under the sheets beside her, his hard, warm body pressing comfortingly against Sahara, Teddy followed, sliding in the opposite end to Teddy and Sahara.

Gordie was the last to hop in; walked over to the light switch and turned it off lingering for a second trying not to explode with rage. Eyeball was the scum of the earth, in one night he had managed to hurt the two people in Gordie's life that meant more to him then anything else. After a few agonizing moments, he found himself too craving the simple, peaceful embrace of sleep, and as he laid his head down on the pillow beside Sahara he prayed with all his might that at that moment Chris too was finding peace.

Chris sat in his bedroom.

Thinking only of Sahara and her pained expression as he walked or more specifically was dragged out the door. She'd been so upset, so upset that it cut him. Sahara had never acted this way before, she was always lively and bright for him trying to make up for his dark moods. But this time it was as if 12 years of her pain and frustration had just spilled out. Things were always worse if his beatings hurt more then one person, especially if it was his Sahara who was the one getting hurt.

Chris's eyes darkened with sleep, he felt his muscles grow lethargic and his mind slowly wind down. Laying his body down on the single sized unmade bed, he took comfort in the fact that Sahara , Gordie, Vern and Teddy were ok, and that they would always be ok.


	8. Two brothers and a girl

_Chapter six_

Two brother's and a girl

"Where is he, where the fuck his he!" Sahara found herself screaming at Eyeball.

"Calm down babe, he's upstairs asleep" Eye ball replied, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Don't call me babe, I'm not your babe, I thought I was your friend but now after last night, I would never ever consider you my friend"

Eyeball looked taken aback, "hey sack what's up, just because I gave Chris a little cuff around the ears he's had worse."

"It doesn't matter if he's had worse, he doesn't deserve any of it!" she roared, hitting him hard in the chest.

Eyeball felt a little sick. Sahara had always been some one in his life; she was basically part of the family. She'd always hung round here, most of the time her parents didn't know, seeing as they came from such a respectable house hold and all. They didn't mind Chris coming to Sahara's ever now and again but if they'd known how much Sahara was at the Chambers they'd probably have a fit.

Eyeball never liked making Sahara un happy and he'd kill any one who did. As she looked up at him, her hair messy and tousled and her big oval grey eyes pleading, he wondered sadly to himself, why was it that she loved Chris and not him, why not him?

"Sack, I swear to you I only smacked him round the head, I didn't beat him up I swear" he grabbed her clenched fists and placed them down by her side.

"Let me see him then" she replied, wiping away red hot tears that threatened to fall in thick streams.

"Fine, go see your Precious Chris!" he spat, roughly pushing her past him. Slamming the door of the porch, he stepped outside and pulled a smoke from behind his ear. Lighting it and puffing away at it furiously.

Sahara sighed with relief as she stepped into the familiar surroundings of a house that was like a home to her. Not wasting a second she bounded up the stairs and came crashing into Chris's tiny un kept bedroom. He wasn't there "Chris!" she called, "Chris you here" noticing that the bath room door was shut she figured he'd be having a shower, so she sat herself down on his bed and waited.

After 5 minutes or so she heard the door of the bathroom click open and footsteps unsettle the floor boards.

Chris walked in, his body bare but for the grey moth eaten towel wrapped around his bottom half. His hair darkened by the water that was dripping down past his forehead and sliding down the crevices of his face. He was shocked to see her, this early of the morning, shocked but very happy.

Sahara grinned; she wasn't fazed she'd seen Chris 'bare' 1000 times before. Leaping off the bed she found herself wrapping her arms around Chris, sobbing silently. She'd never been so relieved to see him, so completely overwhelmed by his presence.

Chris stood stiff for a moment, Sahara's body pressing urgently up against his soaking frame. He felt so utterly complete he didn't know why, he'd hugged Sahara more times then he could count, for gods sake they'd slept in the same bed nearly every weekend for the past 13 years. So why was it now that he craved Sahara so passionately, so violently that he could barely stand to let her out of his embrace?

Wrapping both his tanned, muscular arms around her, he pressed her closer to him, resting his chin on the top of her head, stroking her arched back.

Sahara couldn't explain for the life of her the feeling that was rocketing around inside of her. It was something like lust, friendship, passion, hate, jealousy all rolled up together in a large ball of unexplainable feelings.

Her hands felt his warm naked skin, as his muscles flexed then contracted. Her parted lips where pressed snuggly onto his chest, and she tried not to enjoy the taste he left in her mouth.

Suddenly very frightened by these feelings she pulled away, hugging herself.

"Chris, Chris are you ok, did Eye Ball hurt you?" she questioned.

Chris ran his lithe fingers through his locks of sandy coloured hair "Na, only a quick clip around the ears, nothing major" he grinned or was it a smirk?

"Oh Chris I'm so sorry, it's all my fault" Sahara's angelic faced crumpled, fresh tears sprouting in her eyes. "Chris" she whispered, pulling her hands up to hide her face.

Chris looked at her stricken, she was so upset, so innocent and vulnerable he'd never seen her so. Still only in a towel, he walked over to her, and delicately with two hands he prized her fingers away from her face, which was dewy with fallen tears. Using his thumb he trailed along the socket of her eye trying to wipe away the tears. "It's ok Sack, it's not your fault, it would've happened any way."

"And look no bruises, see it was nothing" he whispered, pulling her in again, this time not knowing if it would comfort her or him more.

Sahara could hear Chris's heart pounding underneath his supple bronzed skin and she pressed her chest harder into his so that she knew he could feel hers.

"C'mon Sack, you ok now?" he asked, letting her go.

She wiped away the last tear, smiling "Yeh I'm fine, wanna go to the diner I maybe fine but I freaking hungry!"

"Boss" he laughed "Just errmmmm, let me get some clothes on first."

Sahara laughed, hugging him once more.

Eyeball walked past Chris's bedroom, sipping on a can of pop. Looking in curiously he saw Sahara, hugging the near naked Chris. His heart beat a little faster with raw envy, crushing the can underneath his hands made him feel a little bit better, but as he discarded it onto the ground, he wondered for the second time today why was it she loved Chris, and not him. He had more to offer, he was older, more experienced, better looking.

Damn Chris damn him to hell, Eye ball thought walking on by.

**Dark celeste, thanks heaps for reviewing, they really keep me motivated! Your story is coming along awesomely I must say as well, thanks again.**

**Lucy, thank you for finding my story and taking time to read and review it, it was greatly appreciated!**

**Kibel, Thank you for reviewing this latest chapter! I'm loving your stories keep them up.**


	9. Rain

_Chapter seven_

Rain

Gordie stirred in his sleep. The sun streamed in from the opposite window making him face the other side, were Sahara should've been sleeping. Feeling around for another warm body other then Vern's, to his surprise he found none. Sighing he opened his left eye a crack, then as he found Sahara not there at all he opened both his eyes, sitting up with such force it ripped the sheets of Teddy.

"Gordie, stop hogging the sheets man or I'll freaking deck you" Teddy mumbled, rolling onto his stomach and pulling the sheet back over his shoulders.

"Sorry", Gordie slipped out of bed still fully clothed he walked out into the hall.

"Sack?" he called "Sack, where are you?" Gordie felt a pang of nerves; he was still worried about her after the fiasco last night. Walking around the house for a bit longer he decided that she was defiantly not there, and that he should go looking for her.

"Vern, Teddy get up Sacks not here, we're going to go find her!" he hollered from the bottom of the stairs.

"What do ya mean Sacks not here, where else could she be at 7:00 in the morning!" Teddy hollered back.

"After last night she could be any where"

"Oh, c'mon Lachance she's not a baby, she's sixteen year old girl"

"She's _our_ sixteen year old girl and _we_ have to make sure she's ok"

"Women are such high maintenance!" "Vern get up!" a body hit the ground presumably Vern's "that hurt, sincerely!"

Vern and Teddy stepped out onto the landing, both as bedraggled as the other, "She better be lying in a gutter some where, for this" cried teddy as he slid down the stair case, landing neatly at Gordie's feet.

"So what's happening?" Vern grumbled, palming his spiky brown hair and lumbering down the stairs.

"We're finding Sacky"

"Right, great, terrific it's raining!"

Gordie looked out the window sure enough the heavens hadopened up, sending down a torrent of bleak freezing rain that blew with such a gale, they could barely make it out of the drive way. In minutes Gordie who was in the lead was drowning from the rain collecting on his head, Teddy who didn't seem to mind very much was frolicking closely behind, whooping every now and again with sheer joy. Vern walked a safe distance behind, his tall frame hunched and his head bowed.

"Tell me again why we're doing this!" Vern roared over the rain.

"We're being heroes, like the man were at the beaches of Normandy, or the prince Charmings in the fairy stories, off to safe a damsel in distress!" Teddy screamed back leaping into a large puddle that saturated his ankles with water.

"I don't want to be a hero, I wanna be warm!"

"Oh Vern, c'mon where's your sense of adventure!" laughed Gordie, looking back only to see a sheet of grey.

"I never have had a sense of Adventure, ever!" Vern's voice came somewhere off in the distance.

Teddy jogged up beside Gordie, "oi Gordie, where are we going any way?"

"To Chris's house"

Chris rummaged through his draws finding only a pair of jeans and a top that had been discarded underneath his bed. Pulling on the rather dusty top, he happened to stray a glance out the window, he too found only a sheet of grey obscuring his view of the road.

"Great" he muttered pulling on his jeans.

Sahara sat down in the hall, using the wall as a leaning post. She closed her eyes for a moment relishing the feeling of Chris's hands that only moments before were caressing her skin. But what was it that she was feeling and when had this feeling occurred inside of her. Looking back it defiantly wasn't before last night then again maybe it had been stirring in her for a long time only waiting for a chance to get free. All she knew was that every time she envisioned Chris's handsome face in her mind her heart heaved with joy and she would feel light headed. A door opened at the end of the corridor, out stepped Eyeball his face set in a frown.

"Still here thought you'd only be wanting a quickie from him, this boy doesn't have a lot of stamina!" Eyeball smirked.

"You're sick."

"Not as sick as you are, lusting over that" he replied.

"He's my bestfriend"

"Oh yeh you keep telling yourself that girlie and maybe you'll believe it!" he stepped in closer, so close she could smell him, smell the rotten smell of damp smoke on his clothes.

"You don't know anything, EyeBall, so go screw Sandy s'more!"

"Na, I dumped her after last night things got to, _complicated_" closer he came; he stretched his right hand out onto the wall, just beside Sahara's face. Looking over she'd be lying if she said she was a little bit intimidated.

"Complicated huh, what you realized she was a fucking slut, a fallen woman what ever you call those girls nowadays!"

"Na it wasn't that" he brought his left foot closer.

"Then what was it?" Sahara spat back.

"I wanted some one else"

"Who, who could Eyeball the Great possible want that he couldn't get!"

"I want you" he whispered ruefully, planting both his feet so close their knees knocked together and he stretched out his right arm so now Sahara was completely imprisoned by his body.

"Eyeball you better walk away!"

"Why would I, why should I ?"

"Because you know and I know nothing will _ever_ happen between us, ever!" she cautioned trying to wriggle her body down towards the ground, it didn't work Eyeball brought his knee up just beneath her crotch so she wasn't sliding any where.

He leaned his face in further, his stale breath polluting her nose and mouth "I mean it Eyeball don't!" "Chris, CHRIS!" she screamed beating at Eyeballs chest furiously.

"Get the fuck off her Eyeball, or I'll kill you, you know I will!" Chris roared, grabbing the nap of Eyeball's head and spinning him around.

Eyeball only grinned "you kill me; I'd like to see you try!"

"Fine!" Chris aimed the punch perfectly in the lower regions of Eyeballs abdomen, causing him to double over and splutter as he slumped to the ground face as red as a plum in spring.

"C'mon Sack!" Chris cried, grabbing her shaking hand. He half dragged her half carried her out of the house, fearing the footsteps that would soon be inevitable.

The rain hit them full force and for a moment Chris lost all his bearings. The breath was knocked out of him and he struggled to keep Sahara close by him.

"Chris, Chris, we gotta get out of this!" Sahara shrieked, trying to make out the faint line that was Chris.

"I know, the water's gathering pretty fast Sack we have to move fast!" grabbing her waist he pulled her out onto what looked like the road, hoping with all hope that no one had the sense to drive through this.

Sahara was drenched, her small t-shirt clung to her breasts and her flannel shorts stuck like glue to her purple thighs. Chris looked at her woefully, he wished he could give her something to cover her up with but all he had was what he was wearing and that was hardly sufficient. The first major gust of wind hit them, for a second Chris didn't even no what was happening then he felt Sahara's body on top of him and his neck cradled by the pavement.

"Jesus!" cried Sahara "This is really bad!"

"Yeh, c'mon, we're going to your house it's closest!"

Once again Sahara was heaved up and supported by Chris as they jogged down the road, rain tearing at their flesh and wind ripping at their eyes.

Gordie was now completely lost, and as the first crack of lightening came and went, so to did his hope of ever finding Chris's house.

"Hey just thinking about it y'know Gordie, we're in very real fucking trouble!" Vern screamed.

"I know, I know all we can do is stay close and pray for a miracle that Chris's house is near by!" "Where's Teddy, for god sake!"

"Here, keep your socks on man!"

"Jesus" a faint curse threaded it's way through the wind and slithered into Gordie's ear.

"You hear that?" Vern howled.

"Yeh, I did." "Chris?" "Sacky?"

Vern joined in "Chris, man you out here, Sack?"

"Hey, hey, why are we screaming their names?" Teddy asked, crossing his arms firmly around his chest as if to protect his heart from the biting wind.

"Gordie is that you?" a faint voice called back.

"Yeh Chris, we're not far away stay there, ok!"

"Ok!"

Chris breathed with relief, gulping in more water then air he and Sahara stood close together, his large body sheltering her from the rain.

Gordie, Vern and Teddy were now sprinting down the road, hope of shelter and warmth giving them new life.

"God dammit I'd never thought I 'd say this but I can't wait to get to Chris's house!" Vern laughed, his long legs carrying him to the lead of the trio.

"Yeh" Gordie grinned, although none could see through the rain.

Chris made out something black and large coming directly towards them, smiling he called "Vern, Vern over here!"

"Oh Chris man I'm so glad to see you!" Vern hunched over trying to catch is breath. "C'mon man is your house far?"

"We can't go to Chris's house" Sahara exclaimed.

"Why the heek not!" Gordie cried, just catching up to Vern.

"Because me and Eyeball had a fight!"

"Oh great!" Vern cried throwing up his arms with frustration, "Just fan-frickin-tastic!"

"He was trying to attack Sacky!" Chris yelled.

Gordie frowned, "he did what, I'll kill him!" Gordie ran passed them only to be caught by Chris, "no man, c'mon we're going back to Sacks!"

**Hey everybody thank you so much for reaviewing, it gives me greaty inspiration.**

**I really thank you for being so loyal to this story, and always coming back to read and review it :) lve Bex**


	10. towels and blankets

_Chapter eight_

"Towels and blankets"

Sahara's house loomed out in the distance, barely visible from the torrential rain.

"There's home!" Sahara called, galloping up to where the post box would've been. It was now laying sadly on the ground the contents of it spilling out and fluttering around in the wind.

"Jesus!" Chris laughed climbing up the steep driveway.

"I hate your driveway!" spluttered Vern.

Sahara crawled inside, breathing deeply, savoring the taste of pure air.

"Mum, Dad you home yet?" she called, no answer.

"Warmth!" Gordie moaned collapsing in a heap on an armchair, Vern skidded in just missing the coat holder and tripping over a rug, Teddy who was having the most fun out of any of them, did a forward roll in; smacking his head on the base of the stairs "Shit!"

Chris was the last, stepping in his white t-shirt clinging to his torso and his jeans weighing him down, he stripped instantly off the soaking t-shirt and flung it on the ground.

"Sack, I'm going for a shower" he said, sitting down and discarding of his sodden sneakers and socks.

"Oh yeh, sure, of course, use the one upstairs, I'll use the one in my parents bathroom, any one else want a shower!" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Me!" Vern, Teddy and Gordie both cried in unison.

"Ok well Vern you use the in my sisters bathroom, Teddy you use the in my room, and Gordie you can use the one in the guest room, ok?"

"Sounds great" Gordie replied as he too discarded of his t-shirt, shoes and socks.

"Ok"

Sahara stood looking at her self in the full length mirror. Her hair clung to her skull, hanging in thick strands and her skin looked like that of a fish. Ripping of her freezing garments she threw them in a pile on the ground. She looked at herself again, this time surprised to see tears welling up in her grey eyes.

"Damn it" she whispered tracing the outline of her face in the mirror, "what am I doing?"

The images of Eyeball and his sneering face flashed cruelly before her eyes, her nostrils could still smell the damp smoke, and her skin could still remember the imprint of his body. The tears began to topple from her eyes. Thick waves of anger washed over her, anger turned to indignant rage, then rage collapsed into self pity.

"Fuck, Jesus mother Mary!" she wept, slamming her fists against the glass, "I hate him, I hate him!" was all she could repeat as she slammed harder and harder at the glass, as if to see which one would break first, her spirit or the mirror.

"Eyeball!" she spat smacking with all her might at it, the mirror groaned warning her, begging her to stop; but she didn't.

Sahara threw one last punch at it, and then it broke. Pieces of glass fell every where, sharp evil little things scattering themselves on the ground and in the basin. One dagger like piece found its way into Sahara's flesh, embedding itself between the knuckles of her middle and index finger. Wincing she bite her lips to stifle a scream.

Slithers of blood were pushed up between the glass, and they ran down her hand like little streams of life. Plucking up the courage she encircled her fingers around the vengeful glass and proceeded to pull at it. The glass came with one skillful tug, Sahara smiled with satisfaction, but as if to replace the glass a searing pain infused itself with her skin causing it to feel as if it was on fire, and to add salt to the wound (excuse the pun) fresh waves of blood began erupt out of the hole. Panicking slightly at the amount of blood, she ran the tap and stuck her hand underneath it, flinching at the pain.

After a good 2 minutes, the blood was still pouring out. Sobbing slightly she slumped to the ground cradling her hand. If Sahara was telling the truth she knew that she wasn't crying over the cut. She was crying over Chris, over Eyeball, what was she doing? Did she have real feelings for Chris, did she want him as badly as she thought she did or was it just her fear of Eyeball, a fear that she had never felt before. For goodness sake there were pictures in the Chambers house, of her Eyeball and Chris all playing together in the lake when they were barely out of diapers. She'd grown up with them she knew them like she knew herself, so why now were her feelings for them becoming so mixed?

A knock came at the door, "Sahara?" Chris called through the door.

"Yeh Chris?"

"You nearly done, we've all had showers"

"Yeh, be right out!"

"Hey, Chris?" Sahara laughed a thought suddenly dawning on her.

"Yeh?"

"What are you wearing?" Sahara asked.

"Ummm, well ummmm towels and blankets!" Chris replied.

Sahara laughed, throwing her head back she laughed with pleasure; Chris had once again saved her.

**A/N**: Hey guys sorry about this chapter, it was really short and boring, but I needed a chapter that portrayed Sahara's feelings. So review quickly so I can post the next chapter which is a bit more exciting.

**Get a room- **lol love the name change! Thanks heaps for reviewing and no sadly Gordie and Sacky have nothing going on.

I haven't had a chance to read the Gordie story that you wrote but I definitely will. Also I haven't forgotten about your other story I will review the last to chapters very soon!

**Lucy-** thank you for coming back and reviewing this latest chapter, this chapter was boring but the next chapters get real intense and dramatic!

**Dark-Celeste-** Yeh that storm was really big, I didn't realize how big the storm had gotten until after I'd finished the chapter and I was reading it going WOAH this storm has been blown out of proportion! It was real fun to write this chapter though. Your story is amazing so far I'm loving the car accident and everything! Anyway thank you heaps for reviewing mine and liking it, you comments are very good inspirations!

**HellGirlAngel- **Hey thank you very much for reviewing! I'm looking forward for you to write a story soon!


	11. The tears that stained the pavement

_Chapter nine_

"The tears that stained the pavement."

"I think I'm in love with Saky" Chris whispered to Gordie as they sat at his house later that night. Gordie spat the contents of his soda onto his lap, "What!"

"I know man, but I can't think of any other way to say it!" Chris cried.

"Why, ok, yeh I kinda had a inkling that you and her had something going, but jesus man what are we going to do?" Gordie replied, a little bit uncomfortable with the conversation at hand.

"I don't know."

Sahara lolled about in the bed, stuck between Vern and Teddy. Teddy's foot lodged just under her nose.

"Geroooffff Teddy!" she squealed, pinching his meaty calf. Teddy was up in seconds "JEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSUSSSS!" he hollered, "You little….. you're lucky you're a girl!" he threatened, lying back in the bed and pulling the covers over his bare back. "Vern you fat head give me some more blankets."

"See ya boys I'm going for a walk" Sahara called, slipping on some clothes and walking down the stairs.

"Yeh good reddens!" Teddy called back.

Sahara dug her hands deep with in her coat, as the fresh wind bit at her delicate face. To get away from the cold she let her mind flow to a thought that both intrigued and frightened her; Chris.

She pictured his blue eyes looking lovingly down at her, as he held onto her as they both ran from Eyeball. Felt his heart beat against hers, tasted his skin fresh in her mouth. These feelings were driving her mad, how she could dare love Chris, how was it possible.

"Sacky!" a voice cut through the air, like knife through butter and it was terrifyingly familiar. Jerked out of her day dream, she looked up to see a sight that was a scene only from her nightmares.

"Oh God, Eyeball you…. You stay away from me!" she screamed, feeling her legs pump adrenalin as they thundered down the pavement.

"Saks, Sacky wait, SAHARA! Eyeball yelled, his long muscular legs giving him an advantage in speed.

Sahara ran, ran so fast that she could barely tell where she was going. The fear pumped in her ears like blood to the heart. She was going to lose the battle, she felt it already. As she rounded the corner and jumped the knee high wooden fence into a field beyond she felt his arms close in around her hips, felt his weight pull her down, and heard her body hit the ground.

"Oh God" she winced, spitting out the water logged soil, "No please" she tried to turn herself onto her stomach and crawl away. But Eyeball recovered faster and in a second had her pinned to the ground, his body on hers, the weight anchoring her into the grass.

"Sahara listen to me, I won't hurt you!" He screamed at her, desperately holding her wrists as she writhed under his fearsome grip.

"You pile of shit get your fucking hands of me!" she spat back. "Just because I'm in love with your brother, you're pathetic you know. Can't get anyone your own age so you try for me!"

In the few minutes that these words had an impact on Eyeball, Sahara managed to kick her legs up and propel Eyeball off her.

Hauling herself up, she ran past him so fast that she sent clumps of loose dirt up behind her.

"Oh jesus!" she panted, pumping her arms and willing her legs to run at a faster pace.

"Sahara!" she heard her name, her heart sank and her legs faltered with fear. With this mistake she gave Eyeball the opportunity to catch up to her.

"Help!" Shahara shrieked, in one last ditch attempt to save herself, "HELP, SOME ONE PLEASE!"

A hand wrapped itself around her mouth to suppress her cries, as she was thrust onto the side of a car.

"Sahara, stop it, it's me, Eyeball, I love you" he urged, pinning her arms back.

"Don't you say that, don't you dare say that!" she cried, struggling with all her being.

"How can you not love me, how can you love him and not me"

"You can even ask that, look at you you're nothing but no good white trash. Chris is caring, ambitious, loving"

"All I am is you, you're my everything" he whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

"Fuck off! Where did you get that line, of a cereal carton?"

"Sahara!" he yelled, clearly hurt by her venomous words.

So afraid of were this conversation would lead to Sahara knew she would have to act now. Struggling for the strength she rammed her leg so hard into Eyeballs crotch she almost felt the pain herself. Free from her prison, she flew like a caged bird freed, down the street, to the Chamber's.

Chris jammed on his aging sneakers, sitting on the porch of Gordie's house he yelled good bye and headed home.

Sahara flung herself down on the porch, refusing to cry, refusing to let him win. Fisting the door she called out Chris's name, when no answer came she screamed louder, louder and louder until even her ears couldn't take the sound.

Chris rounded the corner, only to be welcomed by wails coming from beside his house. Drawing closer his heart raced as the figure, silhouetted by the dying sun was revealed as Sahara.

"Oh no!" he cried, racing over to her.

Once more hands closed in around Sahara, but this time she would not go down with out a fight. Kicking, biting and tearing at anything that she came into contact with, she felt a heart beating relentless beside her.

"SACKY, SAKS IT'S ME CHRIS!" Chris cried, holding her tighter.

Sahara turned to face her captor, her eyes filling with tears, "Oh chris, look what he's done to me" she wept, bringing her arms around his neck.

"Oh my baby, oh god, did he touch you? Chris whispered, stroking her back.

"He tried to, he tried to make me love him, but when I said I loved you he got angry, so angry!" she whimpered.

In surprise Chris pulled her away, looking shocked into her eyes. She stared back realizing her words, realizing the effect that they had.

"I..I.!" she stammered, tearing away from his grip and running away.

"Sahara, Sacks wait, wait for me!" he cried, but all that was left of her was the tears that stained the pavement.

**Sweetntinyangel: **thanks heaps for your review, yeh I love the DVD, I've got the special edition so it's got the stand by me video clip with River and Wil (Gordie). I'm more of a Chris person myself, just because I like bad boys with a soft center! LoL.

**GetARoom:** Thanks for staying loyal to this story, your reviews really help me write. I hope your sisters' wedding was awesome!

**Dark Celeste: **Just like Get A Room I want to thank you for being so loyal to this story and always coming back to it, and reading and reviewing it. GRRR I hate exams too, they make me want to CRY lol, please update your story I can't wait to read more!

**HellGirlAngel: ** thanks for reviewing my fic, I really like your one I hope you'll keep at it. I'll update very soon!

**Kinky Finklestein:** your review was very kind, and yes Teddy will be making a bit more of an appearance in Chapters to come. So keep reading and reviewing!

**Roxie: **hey wow what a coincidence my best bud is called roxie but she spells it with a Y instead of IE. Sorry I took so long to update, hope you haven't died! Lol thanks heaps for your review!

**VedGirl201:** Yes Sahara is very pretty, and she's tall about 5'8 and well built (but not chubby, just healthy looking). Any way thanks for your TWO reviews they show you really like the story, I will definitely update soon!


	12. Dreams in the golden wheat field

_Chapter ten_

Dreams in the golden wheat field

Chris laid himself down on the couch his mouth set in a firm, grim line.

He knew what he was going to do, not to be cliché or anything but it was something he should've done a long time ago. It was something he wished he didn't have to do.

Plans rushed through his mind, clever devious cunning plans; he knew he would have to become detached like his father and brother were when the beatings occurred. For now however he needed his sleep, and when he awoke there would be hell to pay!

Sahara burst through the front door, her mother leaping back with shock.

"Sahara Berkinshire, what in the heavens, have you no respect!" her mother cried holding her chest in mock shock.

"Oh mother!" Sahara moaned, before she took off up the stairs biting her lips in effort not to cry. Sahara felt so utterly crushed that it was almost as if her ribs were pressing on her heart, if they weren't then there was something very wrong with her because her heart was about to implode with the dynamite of grief inside of her.

Feeling weak she collapsed onto her bed, still having not shed one tear. Stuffing her face with the pillow she almost broke down when the musky bitter sweet smell of Gordie coursed through her nostrils, reminding her of times more innocent.

"Oh Chris, what have I done?" she whispered, rolling onto her stomach looking desperately up at the ceiling as if that'd give her some vital answers.

Chris stirred in his sleep, his eyelids becoming restless. In his dreams he saw her. Her beautiful full blonde locks bouncing with joy as her graceful frame leapt and frolicked through the fields of golden wheat. She called his name, each syllable rolling off her tongue with the utmost perfection "Chris, Chris, come, come to me!" she beckoned turning around to face him outstretching a hand in welcome.

His felt his legs move trying to catch up to her, but every step he took it was as if she took a giant leap away from him. Suddenly her face darkened with pain and anguish, the heavens became ebony with angry thunder clouds, and thick, fat droplets of rain descended down on them. "Save me Chris, save me!" she begged becoming more distant and blurry. Chris tried to see through the torrential down pour, tried to wipe his eyes free from the water but all he could hear were her screams of terror "Save me Chris, save me!" was all she moaned as she was swept faster and faster out of his view.

"Chris!" she screamed.

Then.

Darkness.

Chris wiped his eyes free of the tears, as he sat up. A creak in the floor boards caused him to direct his head quickly to the left.

Eyeball stood there, his shoulders hunched with obvious shame and his head bowed with a pathetic guilt. Eyeball feeling Chris's stares of disgust grow hot on his back turned around to face his younger brother.

"What you looking at fuck face!" he roared, ripping his hands from his pockets and balling them into fists.

"Just the pathetic creature standing in front of me!" Chris gnarled his mouth into a smile.

"You little prick" Eyeball cried stepping closer.

"I know what you did, what you did to her!" Chris roared, suddenly propelling himself upwards so he became taller and bigger then the stocky muscular Eyeball.

"I can take your beatings cos I know they make you feel like a man, I can take them because I'm numb to them, but I'll stand up to you right now, I'll stand up to you now because of Sahara and what you did!"

Eyeball's face feel for a second, but he quickly regained his composure with a spiteful smirk. "Oh Chris what did that lil whore tell you this time?"

"She didn't tell me anything, I saw the god damn bruises and I saw the fear in her eyes!" Chris hollered stepping ever closer to his destination.

"Oh Chris, she just a little bit of an attention seeker, we've known that all out lives!" he laughed.

"Eyeball what are you talking about, just a few days before I was hauling you off her!"

"Oh come on man just a little bit of harmless fun, she's easy as!" Eyeball smirked.

"You pig!" Chris spat, anger rising so fast and so heated that when the first punch hit Eyeball square in the jaw Chris didn't even remember doing it.

Eyeball stood motionless for a second, to stunned to register what had actually happened. Chris took this to his advantage, he ran forward smacking Eyeball again in the jaw so hard that Chris felt the skin split on his knuckles.

"You Bastard, I love her, why would you do that to her I thought you loved her too?" Chris screamed, kneeing Eyeball sharply in his ribs.

Eyeball looked up at him, malice plastered on his face, "It's why I'm doing this, because I love her!" Eyeball straightened up, launching himself forward and hitting Chris directly in the middle. With a crash they both feel onto the coffee table, pieces of wood flying everywhere. "I love her but she loves you!" Eyeball screamed, repeatedly hitting Chris with every bit of pain, jealousy and hate that he had simmering inside him.

"That's right, she loves me" Chris laughed, bringing his foot up to kick Eyeball off him, but Eyeball was to fast he grabbed Chris's legged and rammed in back into him. Chris winded and in a serious amount of trouble, tried to speak, tried to egg Eyeball on just a little bit more so that it might all by over. All the pain, all the suffering that he had witnessed and felt in his years, he wanted it to suddenly be all over.

"Come on you little shit, come get me!" Eyeball screamed "once I'm done with you, I'm going for her!"

Chris saw Sahara's face in his mind, felt her touch, felt her love for him radiate off her, he had to fight back, fight back for her and for them. "Eyeball!" Chris yelled, leaping up so fast that Eyeball was caught unaware. Using every breath he had left in his body, he wrapped his arms around his brother's torso, hurling them both backwards into the large window.

Chris felt the glass give way underneath them, the wind whirling around the two as they flew out of the window, glass falling like snow drops in winter. Then Chris felt the cold, painful embrace of ground.


	13. finally home

The song featured in this chapter is Hey Jude by the Beatles and I do not own it.

_Chapter eleven_

Finally home

Chris looked up at the stars, wondering when the sweet release of pain would wash over him. Hoping it would come later rather then sooner, he dared a glance at his brother lying beside him, motionless. Chris sat up timidly not looking forward to any pain that he might experience in doing so. "Eyeball, you shit heap, you dead?" Chris questioned, afraid of which answer he'd like better. An answer came in the form of a low, angry grunt. Not really caring about Eyeball's state at the moment, Chris rocked on his elbows putting all his weight on them instead of his torn, bloody palms. Standing to his full height, he teetered for a moment like a baby learning its first steps but then gained most of his balance. The pain hit them, he felt it every where, his chest was bruised and he wouldn't be surprised if he's broken a rib or two. His back that was cut by the shards of glass ,felt like some one had lit him on fire, his head throbbed and a crimson substance was continuously flowing from it. Some how even with all his injuries, Chris made his way out of his road and past a couple more streets until he reached the place that he felt the most at home.

Sahara let the hot water envelope her body, she hoped it washed away the pain just as easily as it washed away the dirt on her skin.

Suddenly an urge past over her, a silly childish urge, an urge to open ones mouth and sing a song that reminded you of happier times, times when childhood romances were as easy as holding some ones hand behind the bike shed.

So she did, she opened her mouth and with all her energy she began to sing.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh

As the lyrics ended and her voice began to fade out, Sahara realized that she was crying, she had been crying and screaming out those words because they meant so much to her. They reminded her of Gordie, of Vern, of Teddy, and of Chris. Those people where her home and as long as she had them, she would take a sad song and make it better.

Chris was now past the pain, it was a feeling he was used to, and as Sahara's home took shape in the darkness a new feeling formed.

Sahara toweled herself before pulling on her white tank top and matching pants. Hopping into her bed she relished the feeling of freshly washed sheets and soon she found that sleep was creeping in, until a loud noise came at her window. Jumping, she sheepishly made her way over to the window, hands shaking with a curious fear. The tap this time louder came again forcing her to step back a little with hesitation.

"Sacky, Sacky it's me" a voice cried hoarsely.

"Chris!" she cried hurriedly running to the window and unlatching it, "Oh my god, Chris!" she stammered, as the trembling, soaking, body rolled in from the window.

Bending down to look at his face, the first thing Sahara noticed were the bruises, large angry black things blending in with his skin tone, then she noticed the blood that was staining her flesh too. It seeped from every corner of his body, from his forehead, right down to his legs.

"Oh my poor baby, Chris did you fight Eyeball!" she whimpered, holding his head up so he could look at her.

Chris grinned at her, causing more blood to dribble down from his gums, "Only a little, we went through a window!"

"Chris why, why would you do this to yourself?" she begged, hugging his shoulders and pulling his sopping body closer to her.

"I did it for you" he whispered gruffly as if the words were too deep for a no good Chambers kid. Smiling meekly he played with a strand of her bright golden hair, entangling it in between his finger.

Chris couldn't really comprehend the effects his words had, he just realized that at that moment when there was a peaceful silence between Sahara and him, he couldn't want and need her any more then he did right then. Couldn't bare not to feel her skin close to his, couldn't bare not to hear her heart beat reassuringly beside his, couldn't bare to face life with out her.

"Chris I …." Sahara tentatively whispered leaning in to stroke his cheekbone. Chris winced at her pained tone of voice. Bringing his hand up to touch her face he found himself instead bringing her face dangerously close to his. "I'd do anything for you Sacky."

"I'd do anything for you Chris" she replied, leaning further in.

Chris knew what he was about to do, new in his heart that it was the right thing to do, new as their lips touched and her warmth flowed within him that he was finally home.

**Thank you every one for reviewing.**

**I'm sorry I didn't thank any one in my last post, I was in a bit of a rush and again here I'm sorry I couldn't thank any one individually this time.**

**But you reviews mean a lot to me, and I hope this story still interests and keeps you happy as many of yours do me. **_  
_


	14. To love somebody, the way I love you

_Chapter twelve_

To love somebody, the way I love you

Sahara felt Chris's lips lock heatedly with hers and for a second she almost died. What was she doing? Had she any idea what could happen? Brain freezing with fear she almost didn't respond, but when his arms pulled her urgently closer all logical thoughts were past out the window for pure and untainted love.

He pressed against her as if trying to imprint his body with everything that she was. Whimpering desperately Sahara tangled her delicate fingers into his thick mane of messy sandy blonde locks.

Chris suppressed a cry of happiness; the feeling that was rocketing through him could only have been pure joy. He gripped Sahara closer in fear of ever letting her go. He kissed every part of her mouth, loved every inch of her body. Suddenly Chris's fears were realized, Sahara pulled away.

Biting her lip in a nervous gesture she looked guiltily at Chris "Oh no Chris what did we just do?"

Chris stared back at her blankly "we did something that I've wanted to do for a very long time"

"Chris we can't, I can't, can't feel these feelings for you, we're best friends!" she cried, rolling back onto her heels.

"Can't do what, Sacky that wasn't just some stupid kiss, you felt it too, I know you did!" he yelled frustrated at her stubbornness.

"Oh Chris no!" she winced, getting to her feet. "Chris I just can't."

Chris jumped to his feet too, shadowing her with his large figure. He instantly regretted doing so, his ribs moaned, his bruises darkened and his cuts began to bleed further more.

"Jesus!" he roared, falling onto her bed, "I'm leaving I can't be here!"

"No Chris, no don't!" she whimpered touching his shoulders, eyes pleading with him.

"Just stay here, have a shower, please, just let the water soak everything away" she said wiping a strand of hair from his furrowed eyes.

He looked up at her, his cheek brushing against her hand; Chris instantly felt a pang of pain.

"Ok, I will stay" he replied.

Sahara let the relief wash over her, "Ok, I'll get some fresh clothes from the wardrobe, luckily you practically live here or I wouldn't have any clothes to give you!"

Chris nodded his head in response, as he tentatively got to his feet and took the first few unsteady step towards her bathroom door. Sahara rushed over to help him as his third step become unstable and shaky.

"No!" he cried, gruffly shoving her backwards.

"Chris you stubborn piece of shit, let me help you!" she growled back at him.

"No, I can do it, woman!"

"What did you just say, you arrogant son of a bitch!"

"Leave it would you, look I'm nearly there!"

"Yeh good, piss off so I don't have to look at your face" she shrieked throwing a pillow at the recently slammed door.

Chris leant back on the door, head pounding with anger.

"I love you, Sack" he whispered before slowly pulling off his clothes and turning on the shower full blast, hoping to drown out his grunts of pain.

Sahara sat back down on her bed a mist of tears blurring her vision. Grabbing the teddy bear that Chris had given her for her seventh birthday. She looked at the teddy, remembered Chris's touch and felt a surge of passion and desire flow through her. Suddenly before she even knew what she was doing Sahara was on her feet rushing for the door to the bathroom. In moments the cool door knob was covered by her sweaty palms and the door giving way to her body weight.

Chris turned, surprised at the noise, "Jesus Sahara!"

"Shut up!" she demanded, rushing forward to the shower.

"What are you doing, I'm bloody naked Sacky!" he cried trying to cover himself up as she flung the door open to the shower and jumped in.

"Kiss me!" she begged, stepping into him and letting the hot water cascade down her body.

Chris stood shocked for a moment, but as he looked down at her, her lips pleading, he didn't need telling twice. Bending his neck he meet his lips with hers. She instantly retaliated by kissing passionately back, their tongues desperately trying to taste one another as if their bodies had been craving each other for so long; it had just taken their minds a little longer to catch up.

Chris let desire be his strength as he lifted Sahara's soaking body up and around him, her legs wrapping themselves around his muscular hips. The kisses became rougher and animal like as Chris stepped forward so Sahara became sandwiched between him and the glass wall of the shower.

Sahara took a breath in as Chris's warm lips traveled down her neck, her hands clenched his shoulder blades and chest pressed snuggly up against his, again two heart started to beat as one. She let his kisses brush her collar bone and then begged for them back up to seize her lips once more.

"I'm in love with you, Sahara" he whispered his voice hoarse and deep.

Sahara needed no time to think about her reply " I love you more Chris" she moaned as her lips kissed at his forehead.

"You could never love me as much I love you" he replied, long fingers burrowing under her skimpy tank top so that they could stroke her supple skin underneath.

"Take it off" she begged, cradling his neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking meaningfully into her eyes.

"Yes, do it!" she cried, as Chris pulled the saturated garment from her body.

Chris gasped slightly looking at Sahara this way for the first time, "You're so beautiful" he cried pressing her closer together so naked skin fused with naked skin.

"Oh thank god you're mine" she murmured into his hair "thank god"

Sahara could feel Chris pressing against her thigh and she smiled devilishly at the effect that she had on him.

"Sacky we have to stop, if we don't stop now I'm afraid I won't be able to" he said, pulling her away from ever so slightly.

Sahara stared back awe struck her lips red from the constant kissing "who said I want to stop" she laughed back, thrusting herself closer into him.

"Sacky?"

"Do it Chris, I want you to, I love you" she said.

Chris felt his heart race with anticipation this was the best thing that had ever happened t him.

Sahara let herself be taken by Chris, let nature and fate over ride anything else. As he gently slipped inside of her making two bodies become one, she knew that this was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Gordie was not a happy camper. Chris should've meet him a good 5 hours ago and he was a no show, Gordie was counting on Chris to get him through the rest of the day, instead he had to spend the day hiding out in his bedroom trying to avoid his father. He was also a little disturbed about Chris's and his conversation that had lasted most of the night. Chris must have been really into Saky, the way he ranted on about her the way he said he loved her.

Gordie laughed in spite of himself, Chris in love, Chris could barely commit to washing the dishes every second night, how could he commit to something as deep as love?

Sahara lay on the tiled floor of the bathroom, the chill of the floor barely touching her as Chris's large, protecting arms engulfed her body. She snuggled deeper into his chest, sighing with peace as his bare chest radiated heat onto her rosy cheeks.

"Chris, I've never, ever done _that_ with any one before" she whispered, bringing her arm around his middle. "Have you?" she questioned.

"No Sacky, you know I haven't if I had you would've been the first to know, we were best friends before this" he chuckled, sweeping a kiss across her forehead. How would he ever explain to her how much he loved her? Would she ever feel the same for him?

"Chris what are we then?"

"Well, seeing as we both said we loved each other, I'm guessing a couple" he replied looking down at her face.

"Do you really love me Chris, or was it….."

Chris cut her off "Hey, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it, I love you Chris" she laughed, shifting her weight, Chris gave a groan of pain.

"Oh Jesus Chris, you're bleeding" Sacky whimpered, leaping up so fast that she forgot to bring the towel, her only covering, up with her. Chris laughed without thinking of the pain his ribs might incur.

"Chris it's not funny, you're bleeding really badly" she hissed, grabbing the towel from him to cover her body. It was Sahara's turn to laugh then.

Chris laughed as well, making no attempts to cover himself, "have you know shame?" Sahara asked.

"What, Sacky you've seen it all before" he replied, laughing slightly, his periwinkle eyes sparkling, "Wow, ok starting to feel some of those injuries now!" Chris seized his laughter, his eyes wrinkling up with pain, as he doubled over.

"Shit Chris, Chris can you hear me!" Sahara shrieked falling to her knees.

Gordie couldn't take the darkness that was suffocating him; he needed to get out of this house, the house that even after so long smelt of Denny.

"Fuck it" Gordie whispered to himself, hitching the window out and shimming down the drain pipe. He landed safely on the ground, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets he waltzed down the blackened road relishing the music of the crickets thundering in his ears.

He was soon at the home of Sahara. Looking wonderingly up at her window to see if she was up, he found nothing but darkness. To tired to turn back now, he scaled the large oak tree with ease, slipping only once on the highest branch. He leaned on the trunk to catch his breath for a moment, before braving the branch again and slipping in through the open window.

"Sacky, sorry to wake you, I was bored" Gordie apologized, jumping onto her bed, surprised to feel no body what so ever.

"Sacky?" he cried as loud as he dared, when no reply came he turned on her bed side lamp, switching it on so the whole room came alive.

"Sacky?" he cried a bit louder, a thud came from behind the bathroom door.

"Gordie is that you?" a muffled voice replied.

"Yeh!"

"Oh thank god get in here, NOW!"

Gordie slightly worried proceeded to the bathroom, opening it to find a rather frightening scene.

Sahara looked up at Gordie, her face tear stained and drained of colour "Oh jesus, thank god!"

Gordie looked down at the ground, to find Chris lolling about, his face crumpled into a ball of pain.

"fucking hell, what happened?" Gordie hissed at her, "Sacky, why are you dressed in a towel, no wait, better yet why is Chris dressed in a towel?"

"I love him" was all she could wail.

Sahara could hardly bare to keep her eyes open, to look at Chris so vulnerable, so helpless nearly made her sick. How could it be that only a few minutes earlier he was supporting all her on his torso with out an ounce of pain, and now he was crumpled on the ground face covered in sweat, grunting with pain.

"Oh no Sacky, you didn't! Not you and Chris, please say no!" he begged her, standing up he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her angrily.

"DID YOU FUCK HIM?" Gordie screamed, slamming her up against the door.

Spluttering with surprise and a fresh bite pain she replied, "I LOVE HIM, JESUS CHRIST, I LOVE HIM!"

Gordie could've smacked her, how could she be so stupid, did she not know what this would do to them, what it would do to the group.

Scouring he let go of her and bent down to inspect Chris's wounds.

"They don't look to bad, the cuts aren't deep, and he's probably bruised his ribs and his arms, but if we can get him into bed I think he might be better in the morning" Gordie whispered, "C'mon help me lift him!" he cried.

Barely thinking Sahara felt her arms encircle themselves around Chris's clammy shoulders, as they hoisted him up and into Sahara's bedroom, where they staggered over to her unmade bed.

"I think he'll be ok, now" Gordie said, sorrowfully stroking Sahara's shaking shoulders. "I'm sorry Sacky, I didn't mean what I said, y'know I was just so scared."

"I was so afraid that something really bad had happened tonight Gordie, but I love him, I really do" she gulped.

"I know, I know" Gordie whispered, bringing Sahara into a big bear hug as she finally broke down and wept, into his comforting embrace.

"I love you too, you know Gordie, I'll always need you, don't ever leave me" she cried, hugging him so tightly, inhaling the familiar sent that always was to her safety.

"I love you too, Sacs" he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"We're always going to be here, all of us, Vern, Teddy, Chris, me and you, we'll never leave each other."

**Thank you, every one for reviewing I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post but this chapter had to be just right and I hope I did everyone reading justice.**

**Please read and review in future, thanks.**

**Bex**


	15. He's No Brother Of Mine

_Chapter thirteen_

"He's no brother of mine"

Sahara and Gordie, after making sure Chris was asleep, slumped down on a neighbouring sofa. Gordie's doe like eyes were drooping with sleep and every so often his head would loll onto Sahara's shoulder.

"Gordie, wake up!" she hissed, prodding him in the ribs.

"What! I'm _awake_ Saks!"

Sahara looked worriedly over at Chris; she let her eyes travel up and down, with the rise and fall of Chris's bare chest.

"I can't believe what we just did" she said, no hint of regret in her voice.

"Yeh I know, I mean I always knew it would've been Chris first, but not Chris with you" he laughed. "So did it hurt?"

"What! I can't believe you're asking me this Gordie, Geez!" she giggled.

"Well I ain't like you got any girlfriends to ask you!"

Sahara pondered this thought for a moment, her bottoming lip eating her top lip, "true, you do have a point."

"I know I do!"

"Yeh ok, well yeh it kinda did, but y'know when you're in the heat of the moment and everything is happening so fast, and when Chris….."

"Ok Saky learn to realize when you're giving to much info!" he interrupted.

She hit is arm, "Oh shut up!"

Sahara looked at her watch her eyes widening in alarm, "holy shit look a the F-ing time Gordie!"

"What is the time?"

"1:00, Jesus you gotta go home!" she cried jumping off the couch and hauling him up.

"Oh fuck I've got baseball at 7:00, see you Saks make sure if anything happens you come get me, ok?" he said, jogging over to the open window and cocked his leg over the edge.

"Sure thing" Sahara replied, holding the window up, as Gordie gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and disappeared into the darkness.

She lightly shut the window and tip-toed over to the bed that was occupied by her fallen knight in shining amour. Placing her hands on her hips she shook her head, "how have we come to this, my love" she whispered, pulling the covers away and delicately hopping in.

Feeling Chris's body up against hers, she brushed away his hair from his damp forehead and kissed his cheek remembering his smell.

"I love you, baby."

Sunlight can be a cruel thing, when it wakes you from heaven.

Chris couldn't bear to open his eyes, in fear of losing Sahara's body next to him. Sahara moaned a little as Chris stroked her rosy face.

"I love you so much" he whispered to her sleeping form.

Sahara tried to suppress a smile, to hear Chris (a Chambers) uttering such words made her want to cry. The door bell sounded, Chris's body jerked from beside her.

"Christ!" he laughed, looking down at Sahara.

"Good morning, how you feeling?" she laughed, bringing her hand up to stroke his chest.

"Much better thank you."

"Good, ok turn around, no ones home so I betta get the door."

Chris crack a grin, "you are joking, was last night a blur to you, cos from what I can remember we saw a lot of each other!"

Sahara playfully cuffed him, "Shut up and give me the blanket!"

"Nah"

"You….. I hope I get pregnant just despite you!" she laughed, pulling at the sheets. The door bell sounded once more.

"C'mon Chris, give it to me" she whined.

"Nah"

"FINE!" Sahara slipped gracefully from the bed, attired in only her birthday suit she tiptoed to the wardrobe, pulling out a pair of jeans and a blue sleeveless top.

Sahara opened the door, before leaving she flipped Chris the bird.

"I'm coming!" Sahara shrieked at the door.

Opening it she found a sight that uplifted her heart, "ACE!" she screamed happily throwing her arms around the 6 foot tall, bleached blonde haired, spunk.

"Hey lil one, how's my favourite girl been going?" he smiled, ruffling her hair and kissing her on the cheek.

"Good, fine, anyway who cares bout me, tell me all about your trip, was it totally boss, I beat it was!" she cried, leading Ace over onto the couch.

Sahara had always been close to Ace, even with the strife between him and Chris. She was with all the Cobra's they'd basically raised her and she knew all of them like the back of her hand. That's why it had killed her when the 'incident' with Eyeball had occurred, in her eyes the Eyeball she once loved and respected had died.

She had buried him somewhere special in her heart, where only she could visit and mourn for her lost kinsmen.

"It was awesome, Billy got smashed most of the time, but that was fine, the other boys and I had our own fun anyway" he laughed.

"Hey, yeh where are those boys!"

"They'll be back next week sometime, I drove back myself"

Chris began to feel cold, the absence of Sahara's body next to him was his heater and she'd been down stairs rather along time. Deciding the curiosity never killed the cat, he jumped out of bed, threw on some pants before thundering down the enormous stair case.

"Hey Sahara baby come back to bed" he called, entering her living room.

Sahara heard the words, saw Aces face, and had a dreadful urge to vomit.

Chris entered the room, also saw Aces face, and stood stock still.

"Mother Fucker!" Ace whispered.

"Ace don't, please" Sahara urged.

"Shhh Sahara" Ace replied.

"Oh don't shhhhhh me please, Ace I've grown up y'know, I'm not the ten year old girl that used to come with you to the creek, I don't love you any less though, you're family!"

"Did you, with him, with that!" Ace grimaced, extending a finger out towards Chris.

"Ace, this ain't any of your fucking business!" Chris interjected.

"You touched her, I'll fucking rip your head from your shoulders!" Ace roared inching closer to the defiant Chris.

"Oh, we're not having another scene, just because I did it with Chris, I do love him y'know Ace" Sahara laughed nervously.

"Saky don't say that" Ace begged.

"So you had it off with Saky, you better start running BOY!" Ace warned, jerking forward.

Sahara could feel her control slipping, and the panic rising, she was going to have to do something drastic to stop Chris getting the pulp beaten out of him.

"It's not that Chambers you should be threatening for touching me!" Sahara cried out.

Chris looked sadly at her, "Oh Sacky"

At this Ace turned a perplexed stare on his handsome face, "What do you mean?"

"It's not Chris Chambers I need protecting from, try the older brother"

Ace still stared at her, confusion evident on his face until realization washed like a tidal wave across it.

"What did Eyeball do to you, did he touch you, god did he…." Ace whispered.

"He tried" She winced.

"I'll get him, I'll. I'll, kill the mother!" Ace hissed, brandishing his pocket knife.

"Oh Jesus!" Sahara said, looking with wide eyes at the blade.

"No Ace Chris has already had a go at him; it's over now lets just forget about it"

"I can't, your like our baby, it's disgusting, Eyeball has to pay" Ace replied calmly flicking the blade in and out of its socket, "I have to go" Ace maneuvered past her, sprinting past Chris and out the front door.

"Ace!" Sahara shrieked, "Chris, do something"

"Why?"

"He's your brother!"

"He's no brother of mine" Chris replied silently.


	16. You're Never Alone

_Chapter fourteen_

"You're never alone"

Ace marched down the road, the smoke of his freshly lit cigarette bellowing behind him.

His mouth set in a grotesque snarl.

"Chris, you have to do something, god knows I want Eyeball to pay, maybe I even want him dead, but Jesus not at the expense of Ace, this is way over one of your fights, Ace has no conscience!" Sahara screamed.

"Stop trying to be a saint, for fuck's sake, it's Eyeball, he tried to RAPE you, do you get that!" Chris roared back.

"Oh you're just as big headed as the rest of them, don't you understand, this is my fight, I have to get back at Eyeball MY own way, I have to get MY OWN satisfaction!"

"Fine, do it your way then, but what you cannot seem to understand SAHARA, is that maybe I want some satisfaction, maybe I want some revenge for all those years of beating and cruel taunts…." Chris's voice broke, and his strength left him.

"Oh my baby" she whispered, as Chris stumbled backwards onto the arm chair.

"I need him dead, more than you'll ever know I need him gone!" Chris spat, clenching his fists.

"I don't know what to say to you, but I have to do something, I have to get revenge myself" Sahara replied, before sprinting out the door and down to the Chamber's

Ace thundered up the rickety porch steps of the Chamber's household.

"Eyeball are you home?" Ace roared, making no effort to quietly close the door on his way in. Eyeball lay on the couch, a slice of what could only be conceived as a piece of steak pressed against his head.

"Ace man, watch it, I've got a splitting head ache, Jesus" Eyeball moaned.

"You shit, how can you just sit there, after what you did, SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO US!" Ace screamed, walking over and heaving Eyeball up to his feet.

"I love her" Eyeball whispered, his face a mask of shame.

"And so you tried to RAPE HER, IS THAT LOVE TO YOU, YOU PILE OF SICK SHIT!"

"You'll never understand" Eyeball cried back, making no attempts to dislodge himself from Ace's menacing grip.

"There's nothing to understand!" Ace growled, "You make me sick"

"Hit me then, do it" Eyeball almost begged.

Ace stopped for a moment, his hand itching to make contact with Eyeball's repulsive face. "Ok then" Ace smiled, punching him so hard in the face that it propelled Eyeball backwards onto the chair.

Ace didn't stop at that, whether he could or not, the thought didn't register in his mind.

He leapt onto Eyeball continuously pounding him in any place he could come into contact with. "YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO PROTECT HER!" Ace cried.

"I need her so bad" Eyeball moaned.

Ace stopped his eyes dancing with passionate anger; he brought Eyeball up close to his face so close that Eyeball could see every detail of it "well she sure as hell doesn't need you!" Ace snarled.

The door exploded open, "Ace stop!" she hollered. Both men turned to her with equally shocked expressions on their faces.

"Sacky!" they cried in unison.

She marched over to them no emotion evident on her beautiful face, "get off him Ace NOW!"

"But Sacky!"

"No, get off him."

Ace confused with this surprising turn of events obediently descended off of Eyeball, stepping back only slightly.

"Sahara, you…. I love you so much!" Eyeball said.

Sahara's face almost shattered, for a moment her lips quivered and her forehead creased, then she looked back at his face and regained her composure.

"SHUT UP!" she shrieked, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

"Sacky" Eyeball winced.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, DON'T YOU DARE!"

"I need you baby."

"Yeh well I need you dead, but we don't always get what we need, do we?"

"You're mine" eyeball replied.

Ace saw the look that flickered across her face at Eyeball's last comment. It was such an ungodly hate that even Ace had to look away.

She broke then, all of her composure left her.

"I HATE YOU" she roared, falling onto Eyeball's body and in the same fashion as Ace punched, slapped, clawed and bit any flesh she could find.

"WHY?" was all she cried, "Why would you do this to me?"

"I trusted you!"

Gordie, Vern, and Teddy spewed in from the kitchen door, standing at the threshold of the living room, shocked at the scene.

"Wow, Sahara sure does have a bad case of PMS, don't she" Teddy smirked admiringly; hawking a cigarette from Ace's opened pack. Gordie and Vern looked at each other "Idiot" they muttered.

"C'mon" Gordie cried, running over to the Sahara. "Sacky hun, c'mon stop, stop, SAHARA STOP!" Gordie hollered.

"No, I'LL KILL THE LITTLE SHIT, I'LL FUCKING RIP HIS BALLS OFF!" she screeched, kicking at him as she was being pulled from Eyeball with the assistance of Vern and Teddy.

"Jesus, she's a strong little mite, ain't she?" Teddy laughed.

"Oh and I suppose this is fun for you" Vern grunted, copping one of Sahara's flailing limps in the eye.

"No but this is!" Teddy squealed, sucking on his finger then thrusting it into Vern's exposed ear.

"Ace a little help here" Gordie cried his finger's losing their grip around Sahara's waist.

"Why let her kill him, it's what he deserves" Ace mumbled, sucking on his fifth cigarette since the latest incident.

"ACE!"

"Fine, fine" and so with four fully grown boys attached to her body, Sahara was finally subdued and escorted much to her distain out of the house. Ace stayed behind for a minute. "You're a prick" Ace said.

Eyeball made a move to get up, Ace however had different plans, brandishing his blade from some where inside his pocket, "Don't you dare, or I'll gut you and I won't even bat and eyelid, EYEBALL"

Vern carried the slightly incoherent Sahara over to a park bench.

"I hate him, I'll fucking kill him!" she screamed, rearing into life causing both Vern and Gordie to launch foreword to hold her back.

"No, NO…" she grunted, as once again she was subdued and placed onto the bench.

"Sacky, what's up, why were you so hell bent on and I quote, fucking ripping his balls off?" Gordie said throwing a comforting arm around Sahara's arched back.

Sahara sat up dumb founded, "Chris didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what, c'mon Sacky" Vern cried, sitting down beside her.

"Eyeball, ummmmm he….." she tried to say the words.

"Sahara what did her do to you" Gordie urged.

"HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!" she blurted out.

All boys seized any movement, "mother fucker" Teddy hissed under his breath, while lighting another cigarette.

"oh FUCK!" Gordie roared, he jumped from the seat and began to pace.

"I'll kill him" Vern said matter of factly.

"Right, me too, Saks we'll only be a few" Gordie said calmly, beginning to make his way back to the Chamber's.

"I'll rip his mother fucking balls off" Teddy growled between puffs.

"No please, guys, please stay here with me, I don't want to be alone."

Gordie relented, his face softening.

"You're never alone."

**Hullo every body, thanks heaps for reviewing, sorry it's taken so long. I'm going away in a week to europe for about 5weeks so i want to get in as many chapters as i can, so REVIEW quickly!**

**thanks again, Bex**


	17. AUTHORS NOTE

HEY GUYS.

THIS IS JUST A QUICK AUTHORS NOTE. AT THE MOMENT IM IN PARIS AND THIS IS WHY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING, BUT GUD NEWS IM BAK IN ABOUT A WEEK AND WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS IM HOME (NEXT SUNDAY).

ANYWAY ID JST LIKE TO THANK DEEPLY THE NEWEST PEOPLE HU HVE REVIEWED ME AND HOPE THAT MY OTHER REVIEWERS HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME COS IM COMING BAK.

LOVE BEX


	18. The first day of school

**Hey guys pay no attention to the authors note i managed to download this chapter to the hotels comp, dont no if ur allowed to do it but oh well lol.**

**ENJOY**

_Chapter fifteen_

The first day of school, the first days fight

A few weeks had past since the Eyeball incident had occurred, he'd skipped town a day or so later to no ones surprise.

Sahara walked outside her home, feeling for once in a long time satisfied and calm, hell she was feeling so satisfied and calm that the thought of going back to school didn't make her want to vomit.

"Hey Gordie!" she yelled, hailing down his red pick up.

"Hey Saks, looking forward to going back?" he asked leaning over to open her door.

"What do you think?" she smirked jumping in.

"Well I don't think, that's the beauty of being a guy!"

"Oh you males think alright, just not with you heads" she laughed.

"Screw you, Berkinshire" he said, flipping her, the bird.

"We getting Vern and Teddy?"

"Yeh if Vern gets his lard ass out of bed in time, remember last year. Man how can you be an hour late for the FIRST day of school, it begins at 10:30 for gods sake" Gordie laughed, blasting the horn as they pulled to a stop outside of the Tessio's humble abode.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Gordie got impatient again and beeped the horn once more.

"Jesus Christ, Saks go get that shit heap will ya!"

"Yes Sir" she saluted and jumped from the truck, "Vern, VERN come on boy don't make us late for your candy ass!"

Loud footsteps came from inside, loud and hurried. Sahara smiled that was the walk of a man that had lost his back pack.

"Hold on Saks I've lost my pack!" a voice called from inside.

Sahara smirked, "Yeh, Vern, I figured!"

She waited for another 5 minutes, and was just about to go inside to beat the shit out of Vern for being so un organized when he finally exited his front door.

"Finally boy!" she laughed, playfully jumping on his solid, muscular back, "Come on horse, give us a neigh!" she cooed, flicking at his ear, an action Vern could not stand.

"You better stop flicking my ear, Berkinshire or so help me boobs or not I'll kill you!" he laughed bucking her off of him.

"My God Vern, what were you doing in their?" Gordie raised and eyebrow. From behind of Vern Sahara made a vulgar action referring to Gordie's question. Vern caught her from the side mirror, "You wish!" he said.

They drove round and picked up Teddy with far less complication then Vern's pick up.

"You guys were bloody late, Gez I was getting ready to sprint to school." Teddy cried.

"Vern" Gordie and Sahara said together.

"Typical Vern-O, just typical" Teddy laughed, wrapping an arm around Vern's neck and giving him a swift noogie.

"Ow man that hurt, sincerely"

"Vern!"

The group jumped from the truck, all fresh faced and trying to hide the excitement of what a new school year could bring.

"Hey there's Chris" Gordie yelled.

"Yeh and who's that hot chick he's with too" Vern said, cupping his eyes from the sun in order to make out the blonde beauty. Sahara's head snapped around. Teddy punched Vern hard in the arm, "idiot" he muttered under his breath. Sahara was notorious for her jealous rages, once she found Ray Gordons, an old flame kissing her friend Mary behind the wharf. Mary ended up with a broken nose and half her hair ripped from her head, and Ray, well Ray may never be able to "spread his seed" if you catch my drift.

Sahara was also a mean fighter, she was strong, stronger then most guys her age. Raised with the Cobra's she learned how to fight dirty and how to fight fair. She knew how to use resources around her and she learnt how to use her body as a weapon. She was deadly with a blade, lethal with her fists and poisonous with a base ball bat. Nope Sahara Berkinshire may have been beautiful but she was more then just a pretty face. Maybe though the incident with Eyeball had brought her down to earth a bit, maybe it's what she needed to see that she wasn't invincible.

Sahara marched past the trio of boys, "Sahara no fights, it's the first day of school!" Gordie moaned, trying to catch up to her.

"Come on, she's only talking to him" Gordie begged, but just at the moment the blonde placed her arm of Chris's shoulder and leaned in to peck Chris on the cheek. Gordie rolled his eyes, "Stupid girl, no she's dead".

"Vern, Teddy come on, I'll need some help."

"Mother fucker" Sahara hissed under her breath. "Hey WHORE, you better get the hell away from him you hear me, or I'll rip your pretty little eyes from your pretty little skull!" The blonde was obviously new here and had not caught the smell of Sahara's reputation, or if she had, she was either very stupid or a hell of a good fighter.

The blonde raised a condescending eyebrow at Sahara, "Hey look, girl, if he's your man you better look after him, cos with an ass like that I'm surprised you ain't fighting a mob to get to him"

"Hey" Chris raised his hands up in order for peace. None came.

"Mother fucker, I could fight a whole army if I had to, you just wait" Sahara snarled.

By this time the scent of confrontation had wafted into the noses of most of the school and a sizeable crowd had gathered, forming a circle around them.

"Hey _bitch _don't go calling me a mother fucker, you white trash greaser, go fuck one of your white trash friends, we all know your easy, I mean look at you, you better be easy with a face like that!" the blonde pursed her lips together.

Chris's forehead furrowed, "Hey you better…."

"Shut up Chris" Sahara smirked.

"Look princess, seeing as I'm in such a good mood, I'm gunna let you go with a warning, stay away from Chris and I'll stay away from you" Sahara smiled, extending a finger and prodding it into the girls chest.

"You're not going to tell me what to do, I got a whole group of girls here that could claw out your eyes" the blonde replied.

It was one of Sahara's down falls; she was very popular among guys, with her beautiful face and laid back personality that most guys could relate to. She was either lusted over by the boys or she was friends with them. Girls couldn't seem to stomach such a loving of one girl, there for she was not popular among any girls. Sahara understood, after all she would have been just as jealous too.

"Fine, you wanna go princess; I'll take you all on!" Sahara laughed, this was her idea of fun.

"Good, come on ladies" the blonde called. There was a parting of the crowd and at least 6 girls come out, all itching to have Sahara's guts.

Vern, Teddy and Gordie, stood nervously at the front of the crowd. "what do we do, we can't help her, we can't beat up girls" Vern whispered.

"Oh shut it Vern, this is Sahara she could take on another 4 of em!" Teddy yelled.

"Yeh, I mean look at her, she can't wait for it!" Gordie laughed admiringly.

"Sacky, babe" Chris warned.

"Oh come on Mr Chambers, let the Mrs. have some fun" she smiled, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Come girls I ain't go all day, bring you white trash whorish….." Sahara was silenced by a swift back hand from the blonde. Her head feel as the blood from the cut caused by the blondes diamond ring seeped into her mouth, "lovely" she said under her breath, the blonde had made a fatal mistake. Whenever you fight Sahara you at least punch and kick, none of the pansy ass slapping and hair pulling, you fight like a man, or you get the shit kicked out of you.

Sahara reared up thrusting herself foreword and tackling two of the most nervous looking girls on the side. The three girls went down, only one got up. The fight was now on; another girl lunged at her with a long sharp hair pin. Sahara who had just dealt a painful round house kick to the abdomen of another preppy princess wanna be, spun around just in time to catch the hair pin clad girl, grabbing the hand that held the weapon, she jabbed her elbow upwards into the girls nose, which gave a satisfying crack.

Another girl had joined the fray and so two blood fueled women came at Sahara from left and right. Ducking as both jumped at her, she coped a shoe to mouth as the girl from the left rolled onto the ground. Dazed only slightly she didn't move in time to miss the spike heel that stabbed into her chest. "Fuck me!" she hissed, grabbing the girl's foot as she came in for a second jab. Yanking the girl's foot towards her, the high heeled lady toppled and landed on her ass just as Sahara had dusted off hers. High heeled lady got a foot in the ribs and a clump of salvia in the eye. "Try and stab me with your shoes" Sahara muttered.

Just one more left, Sahara thought, oh boy I'm gunna love this.

No one else seemed to notice the blonde with the pipe in her hand, not until it was too late.

Gordie was the first to see "Sahara look out!" he roared, pointing at the girl.

Sahara spun round to late. The pipe hit her square in the cheek bone, the force would've knocked most people to the ground, but not Sahara oh no she was too fired up now to feel anything. The second blow hit her again in the face, opening up her flesh. But Sahara kept coming, baring her teeth like a cornered dog. The blonde was now a little afraid that her weapon could no longer protect her, in her last ditch attempt to stop Sahara she launched it foreword into Sahara's chest. It was a good calculated blow, and Gordie almost thought that she'd beat Sahara, almost.

"Tell me what the ground tastes like, princess" Sahara smirked, boxing the girl twice in the face, before she too like the six before her hit the ground.


	19. The consequences that love leads us to

_Chapter sixteen_

The consequences that love leads us to

"Hey, Hey, come on ladies and gentlemen what's all the fuss about?" a shrill voice asked from some where up on the hill.

"Oh shit the tyrants are a coming!" Gordie cried, "Come on Sacks it looks like we'll be wagging the first day of school."

Vern looked stricken "Oh no, not me guys if I have another day off that's me gone, suspended!" he cried edging out of the crowd which was slowly dispersing.

"Yeh, yeh go Vern, what about Teddy I think you'd be suffering the same fate as Vern if you came" Chris put in.

"No nah ah you ain't making me into a wimp like limp dick over there, I'm a soldier and I leave no man behind, besides, you've waged everyday that I have, your fate is me fate anyway" Teddy pointed out, seemingly unfazed at the situation.

"Oh for gods sake you guys, just go this is mine… well and a little bit of Chris's fault too, but its none of yours, I'll go catch up with Ace you guys head into class and try to cover my ass as best you can" she winced, wiping away a fresh spiral of blood from her lip.

Sahara clutched her stomach with one hand and with the other tried in vein to stem the blood flow that was pouring from her face.

"Nah I'd rather go with you" Gordie said.

"Yeh same here" Teddy seconded.

"Ok but either way we gotta get this one to a hospital like now" Chris hissed as Sahara stumbled her knees bucking, her breaths becoming laboured.

"Yeh guys I'm seriously finding it hard to breathe here, oh jesus my face hurts"

"OK you guys just make a decision and fast the tyrants are nearly on us" Sahara cried, making a move towards the school gate, a place she felt more comfortable going out of then in of.

"Ok right, me Gordie and limp dick will stay here and cover your asses, while you and Chris make up with another shower session" Teddy laughed. Sahara threw Gordie and Chris a heated expression.

"Alright which one of you told?" she demanded.

"Don't look at me" they both replied, smiling innocently.

"Ok who cares, we gotta go now, Saks lets high tail it into the forest" Chris said, grabbing Sahara's body wait and hauling her towards the safe greenery.

"Ok Saks will take the short cut into town through the woods, ok?"

"Ok hurry!"

\

"Mr DuChamp, Mr LaChance, I hope you have a reasonable excuse for being over 10 minutes late for your first day of class" miss Organstien, a frumpy 40 something up tight quack, asked.

"Nope" Gordie said matter of factly, walking casually past her.

"None what so ever, miss Organstien" Teddy added, following Gordie's lead.

"Oh my god, it hurts so bad!" she spluttered, her a face contorting with agony.

Chris stopped, trying to pull her hands from her stomach "let me see, let me see" he cried, trying to stay calm.

"Chris, Chris take me to D.r Moore, please help me" she winced.

"Ok, but this'll hurt, ok?" he asked. He was so afraid Chris was used to bruises cuts, and broken bones, things he could see, but this, this was an unknown pain, something he couldn't fix.

"mmmmmm, just do it" she grimaced, her face now white as a sheet and covered with sweat.

"Ok" he said, heaving her up into his arms, so her head lolled on his chest. "it's ok now baby it'll all be over soon" he eased.

Chris ran as fast as he could. He'd run this forest more times then he could count, but this time it seemed much longer and treacherous.

"Oh jesus, where's the town?" he asked himself, trying not to listen to Sahara's gruesome cries.

"Chris" she sighed, "Oh Chris."

It felt like now that Chris was holding an eel, her body was covered in sweat and sometimes her legs with slither out of his grasp, if he didn't get to the town fast a situation that was dangerous would become perilous.

Finally the sound of a truck rumbling past caught Chris's attention and in a few more leaps he was in the heart of the town. He breathed a small sigh of relief "thank you."

He sprinted across the road to Dr Moore's surgery, "Help, Help!" he screamed, when he entered and saw no one at the secretary desk, "Dr Moore, help it's Sahara!"

High heeled shoes came cantering down the stairs, "Ok Chris you going to have to tell me what's wrong" she cooed pushing back the hair that had become glued to Sahara's saturated face.

Dr Moore took one look at Sahara's ravaged face and grimaced, "Jesus, what happened?"

"She got into a fight at school, she got pretty bashed Dr" "and Dr Moore she was screaming real bad, like she was in agony" he wailed.

"Ok Chris you did the right thing, now me and Bob are going to take Sahara into the room just over here and you can just wait right here in the waiting room" she smiled, trying to calm him down. "Bob, BOB I need so help!" she hollered. In minutes a second pair of shoes were running down the stairs, "I'm here, c'mon miss Berkinshire let's get you fixed up" he smiled warmly gently taking Sahara from Chris's arms.

Numbly Chris nodded, and sat down on the bench.

What would he do if he lost her, Jesus was this how Sahara felt when he was so punched up?

An hour or so past, Chris sat in silence trying to drown out Sahara's gut wrenching moans.

"Sahara, Sahara listen to me" Doctor Moore calmly asked, "has the pain gone from your stomach?"

Sahara wiped away the sweat and sat up, gingerly, "Yeh, thanks heaps doctor Moore what do you think caused it?"

"I have a strong suspicion, but I should wait until the tests come back" Dr Moore cupped Sahara's ashen hand.

"Oh just tell me now, please you now it'd kill me if I didn't know now!" Sahara cried.

Dr Moore who was very attractive for a woman over forty suddenly became very plain and grey looking, her skin became tight with lines and her eyes dulled with regret.

"All right, this question may sound silly but, Sahara when did you last have your period?" Dr Moore tried to smile, tried to give an ounce of reassurance to the slightly bewildered Sahara.

The question hit Sahara like a ton of bricks, and a feeling that can only be described as pure untamed fear enveloped her mind. "Ummm, about a month or so ago, I'm still not that regular." She numbly responded.

"Are you sexually active?" Dr Moore asked with an offhand sort of tone.

"Oh god" Sahara choked. "Don't tell me, please don't tell what I think you're going to say, just lie to me, anything don't tell me the truth!" Sahara moaned.

"Sahara you need to here this, there is a very high likely hood that you are pregnant, you'll have to tell the father, or Chris" Dr Moore stopped for a moment, "Chris is the father isn't he?"

Sahara's fuze snapped, "Of course just who the hell do you take me for?"

Dr Moore looked back at her, unfazed by Sahara's attack, "it's alright Sahara."

"It was one time, _one time_, and I love him so much" Sahara sobbed, "one time."

"Should I break the news or would you like to say?" Dr Moore slightly smiled,

"No god please no, I'll tell him!"

"Ok well you'll have plenty of time to thinks things over I won't you in here for about 3 days at the minimum, ok?"

Sahara to tired to argue agreed.

"Ok I'll leave you to it" Dr Moore said, taking one last look back as she closed the door on a shadow of a girl who used to be.

**Sorry guys I didn't mean for it to take so long to post, DAMN COMPUTERS SO UNRELIABLE!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Love bex**


	20. The Truth is a Hard Burden to Bear

_Chapter seventeen_

The truth is hard burden to bear

A month or so had past since the first day of school and Sahara still had not worked up the guts to even hint to Chris about her predicament.

Instead she spent the mornings vomiting, the day worrying and the rest of the night with stomach cramps. The stress was showing on her face, her freshness and beauty were replaced with a somber lifeless expression.

Chris noticed so had the rest of the boys, but Sahara's fuse was short when she was tired and they soon took the hint.

Now it was a lazy Saturday and Sahara lay on Chris's chest, breathing rhythmically to the rise and fall of it. The breeze gently swung their self made hammock backwards and forwards.

"Mmmm I could stay like this forever" Chris whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I know oh god I know, I wish I could freeze time and live here with you forever." Sahara whispered palming her fleshy belly, willing the unwelcome occupant to disappear.

"Saks, are you ok?" Chris asked, lifting her high onto his bare chest so that her hair nestled perfectly in the hollow of his collar bone.

Sahara opened her mouth to reassure him, but felt the familiar lurch of her gut answer for her ,"Jesus, I'm going to be sick!" she cried flying off the hammock and bursting into Chris's house and into the bathroom.

"Sahara!" he yelled after her.

Sahara slumped down in-between the toilet and basin trying to suppress a sob of self pity. How had she come to this? How had her happiness been replaced with such fear and dread that the thought of living for another minute made her want to hurl again.

She used to be able to bear anything, could bear the agony of pain, the sadness of rejection, the hopelessness of love, but this, this burden was tearing her apart.

A fresh wave of nausea enveloped her and she arched her back and vomited again into the unsuspecting toilet.

"Sahara, you doing ok?" Chris asked from behind the locked door.

"Yeh, fine" she gulped.

"Sahara maybe we should see doctor Moore again, you've been sick for a while now."

The comment made Sahara freeze with fear, "No babe, I'm fine really let me just wash up and I'll be out in a minute."

Chris looked at the pale green door, trying to imagine what Sahara would look like in there, trying to understand what it was that was breaking her.

A thought suddenly sliced across Chris's mind, and a gasp escaped his lips.

Chris pressed his trembling lips up to the door, "oh Sahara" she heard him mournfully whisper. "How could you not tell me, how could you carry this all on your own?"

Sahara rose, assuming defeat clicking the lock she opened the door with a down cast gaze.

"Sahara look at me, how could you bear this burden, we're partners we share the load" he said, pulling her into a tight reassuring hug.

"The truth is a hard burden to bear" she replied no emotion evident in her tone.

"How can we have this baby, I'm fifteen for godsake, FIFTEEN!" she wailed, "I'm a whore, I became what I never wanted to be, I've become my mother. It was just damn lucky my father was rich or well….. y'know" she broke off.

"Yeh I do she would've been my mother instead" he semi joked, grinning at her.

"How can you laugh? What am I going to do, I can't tell my parents, that's me disowned and you probably as good as dead once my brothers catch wind of it." Sahara shook with grief.

"We will find away, Gordie, Teddy and Vern will help out too" he soothed.

"I just, and then there's school"

"Ha, since when have you given two shits about school?"

Sahara smiled, "True."

"Look the way I see it, it's happened we may as well embrace it we're going to be parents"

"Don't say that, I'm fifteen I should be labeled as a teenager not a parent" she sniffled.

"When we'll you break it to your mum?"

"Soon after you tell yours" Chris replied.

"Oh no, I ain't telling em shit, I'll tell Sienna she might help me out."

"Sahara you have to tell your parents."

"I know, later though, I will tell the guys as well I…_we_ need as much support as we can get right now"

"Ok here's what we're going to do, right" Sienna, Sahara's oldest sister, said. "We're going to tell Ma and Pa that I need some company around the house for a couple of months while my good ol' husband is away on business, then when you start to "show" me and you can go away on a fantastic holiday!" Sienna, who was never one for plans thought herself rather ingenious at this point.

"Are you kidding me, Ma won't let me off school for a freaking holiday!" Sahara shrieked.

"That's where you're wrong lil sis, I reckon with your size and some baggy clothes we could hide your bump until 'bout 6-7months maybe if we're lucky the full hog, and we all know I'm the favourite in the family, mum will let me the _favourite_ take the prized youngest on a holiday to congratulate you on you're fantastic grades!" Sienna smiled.

"I suck at school!"

"So, so did I" Sienna replied.

"Yeh right how come you got all A's then?"

Sienna smiled mischievously "With the help of ample boobie's and a marker pen"

A weight no matter how small had been lifted off of Sahara's shoulders.

The subject of how her parents would take her bringing back a child from holiday had cropped up, but Sienna being the worlds biggest procrastinator had merely shrugged it off saying she's handle it. Sahara was to tired and to relieved to argue with this and had between tears of thanks fall asleep on her sisters cushiony thighs.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed I hope your still enjoying this story and I promise in the following chapters things will start getting VERY interesting! And Hullo to people who are a knew to this story i really appreciate your reviews!**


	21. To Be Free

_Chapter eighteen_

To be free

The next week became a haze. Sahara couldn't believe how easy it had been to get her parents approval.

Sienna using her winning charm, had sat them down and in less then an hour had told Sahara to pack her bags.

Sahara's parents weren't the maternal type; as long as the pristine Berkinshire reputation was kept clean they cared nothing of their children's actions or of their feelings. She couldn't honestly say she loved them, it would've been a stretch of the imagination. It was more of a blessing then a curse though, if she had found love with her parents the bonds that she had forged with Vern, Teddy, Gordie, Chris and The Cobras may never have become.

Only her, Chris and Sienna knew of the child but she knew she'd have to break it to the guys and eventually her parents.

"Sahara, you fat head, help me with your bloody luggage!" Sienna cried from half way up the stair case. Looking up Sahara nodded, carting up an armful of clothing and another full suit case she clambered up the stairs, "Jesus this house is massive, almost as big as ma's!"

"Yeh well, mother wasn't going to let me marry just any one" Sienna said, rather bitterly.

Up another flight of stairs they went, until they reached a landing with four shut doors.

"Ok this is yours" Sienna smiled walking over to the door closest to her right.

Sahara opened it, grinning dumbly, the room was huge, even bigger then her one at home, "amazing, I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"Probably die" Sienna said, matter of factly. "Ok and this is your bathroom" she indicated to the door beside Sahara's.

"What bout those two?" Sahara asked looking at the two doors opposing her own.

"Oh, that ones mine and the others Jim's" she replied.

Sahara looked confused up at her eldest sister, who merely shrugged and said "I don't love him the way you love Chris, I don't even know if I love him."

Later that day Chris rode around with Gordie and Teddy.

"Sacky!" Teddy roared, running up to her at the open door and lifting her up, kissing her on both cheeks. "Jesus it feels like forever!"

"Oh Teddy, I've missed you too, but put me down I feel nauseas!"

Gordie was waiting behind Teddy a crooked grin painted on his face, embracing her delicately he whispered "Congratulations, I can't wait to be an Uncle."

Sahara almost cried with relief, "thank you."

Chris looked at Sahara enamored by her beauty, disbelieving of how everything had changed so fast and surprisingly ecstatic he was about it.

"Get over here!" Chris laughed, "we're going down to the lake!"

"Just you wait Mr Chambers, I'll get changed!" Sahara called back heaving herself up the staggeringly large stairs.

Gordie walked back over to Chris.

"I'm going to do it Gordie" he smiled, the blue of his eyes hidden by his expansive mass of lashes.

"I love her so god damn much, and maybe in time her love for me will fade and I'll know what we did was stupid and expected of us but as long as I love her this way forever she'll never really stop loving me and we can grow old together like in the movies" Chris whispered.

Silence stewed in the air for a moment, "It scares me how mature you are sometimes man" Gordie replied.

Chris wrinkled up his nose "What do you mean, it's always been you who's been mature."

"Look at you, you don't realize it but you've always been the keeper the peace maker the role model. You're wise beyond anything I've every known."

Chris forced a smile however sad and melancholy it was, "don't become me Gordie, it's taken a lot of beatings and shit to become like me, to be naive to be innocent is utter freedom man, I haven't been free in a long time. I'll live the rest of my life making sure my kids are free, making sure she becomes free."

Gordie felt his right eye twitch with a deep sadness, "you gotta promise me two things, man, if it's the only two promises you make to me make them be this, never fall out of love with your family, never leave them, and never leave us, we gotta always be mates all five of us, forever."

Chris put a reassuring arm around Gordie, "man you sure a soppy dweeb!"

"Fuck you, Chambers!" Gordie laughed cuffing Chris around the ears and leaping into the driver's seat.

Chris smiled at him, flipping him the bird "it's my go to drive, LaChance!"

"Meh, you snooze ya loose!"

The lake was the epitome of perfection. No one else knew of it except for the odd locals and no one who wasn't a local dared to come. Surrounded by the ever growing forest and blessed by the mid afternoon heat the lake was their favourite hang out area. At the moment Teddy and Gordie lay floating in the placid water, their arms and legs spread out like fallen angels. Sahara and Chris were sprawled out on the bank, Sahara in her little swim suit and Chris in his navy shorts which had been hand me downs from Eyeball's.

Chris placed a warm hand on Sahara's slightly rounded belly, stroking it up and down and pinching her delicately on the hips. "Hey geroff, that hurt!" she laughed rolling onto her side to face him.

"I love you, Chris" she said.

Grinning sheepishly he replied "I'll love you forever"

Sahara sat up suddenly her eyebrows creasing with anguish, "how can you be so sure though?" she asked.

Chris hoisted his head up onto his hand, "what do you mean, _how can I be sure_?"

"I mean, how can you be sure you'll love me forever, you might leave, you might forget" she whispered.

Chris laughed, "Because a love like this could never be broken, and I'll never forget and I'll never fall out of love, never"

Sahara rolled onto him, smirking playfully, "well then that's ok!" she kissed him passionately, bringing his hands up and behind his head.

Chris kissed her back, his heart melting with love. The kissing grew as Chris broke free from her grip and grabbed the concave of her hips.

Chris broke away panting, "don't…" Chris was trying to be responsible but looking at her with small beads of sweat dripping down her chest and her lips quivering with anticipation he knew.

"Sahara, will you marry me?"

Sahara looked at him, the cool turquoise of her eyes staring back at him and the plump pale pinks lips forming the word "Yes."

**THANK YOU EVERY ONE HU REVIEWED, I REALLY REALLY DO APPRECIATE THAT YOU KEEP ON READING THIS STORY.**

**MUCH LOVE.**

**BEX**


	22. Another AN

Authors Note

Hey Guys!

I've just written and new story for the movie FOUR BROTHERS and I don't want to sound like a idiot but I'd really appreciate if any of you guys cud check it out cos you all know my writing and my style so well and I really trust your advice!

Any way don't worry there will be a new chapter for SBM just finishing it now!

Thanks to everyone.

Love Bex


	23. The Old Dirt Road Out Of Castle Rock

_Chapter nineteen_

The Old Dirt Road Out Of Castle Rock

Sahara walked the old dirt road out of Castle Rock, the soles of her Keds remembering the prints that they'd made years before. She hummed a happy-go-lucky tune her face masked with a stupid grin.

"Sahara, Sahara, Sacky!" Vern's unmistakable voice called from directly behind.

"Hey, Vern-o, how you been?" Sahara asked, linking arms with Vern who, now was a good 6 inches taller then her.

"Good, been missing you man, where you been lately?"

"Y'know round" Sahara smiled, holding Vern closer, remembering the days when his arms we soft and plushie and the word 'girl' or 'boobies' sent him into fits of laughter, the good ol' days.

"I've been talking to Chris, y'know…" Vern hinted. "and well, Sahara, I _am_ so happy for you" Vern whispered, stopping to face her, his brow furrowing and hiding the luminous black of his eyes.

"You're a bloody idiot, but I'm happy for you!"

Sahara smirked, "Hey cock-knocker just coz I got knocked up don't make me any dumber then what you already are!"

Vern laughed and pulled her into an unbreakable yet gentle headlock; and with that the moments of awkwardness and despair evaporated like the water in summer, but water has a habit of coming back with the copper of autumn heeding its warning.

Gordie and Teddy walked the old dirt road back into Castle Rock, the soles of their Keds remembering the prints they'd made years before. Their hands were jammed deeply into their jean pockets and not a sound was past between them. The silence was filled instead by the birds that inhabited the trees yonder.

"Y'know Sophie, man?" Teddy asked, breaking the relaxing silence.

"ummm, that bird you've been seeing lately?" Gordie replied, scratching his nose thoughtfully.

"Yeh, man, its been 'bout 2months now s'pose."

"Yeh, so?" Gordie shrugged.

"I think I'm in love with her" Teddy said sounding sadly unconvinced of his words.

"Wow, man is cupid in the air this season or what?" Gordie laughed sheepishly trying the lighten the mood

"Yeh" Teddy said his voice flat.

"Jeez Teddy don't sound to infatuated!" Gordie said, Teddy drew and blank.

"It means in love Teddy."

"I loved her once" Teddy said, so faint the Gordie could've sworn he'd said the words himself.

"I know man, we all did" Gordie replied, the mood darkening the like storm clouds in the winter, he knew exactly who Teddy was talking about, he knew because his feelings were being mirrored in the hazle eyes of his friend,

"_Sahara"_ the voice of god seemed to sigh.

Sahara rounded the corner into Arlington road, her sister's house marking the beginning of the road.

"SiSi I'm home, SiSi!" Sahara called from the entrance hall of the ridiculously sized house.

A scrapping of floor boards and muffled laughter prompter Sahara to investigate further.

Stalking up the arduous stair case she finally made it to the Hallway with four closed doors, knowing two where hers and locked it left only Sienna's and her husbands Jim, who was still away on _business._

Walking first over to her Brother-in-law's she found it was locked and when she placed an ear to it she heard only silence.

Leaving only one room left, Sahara tentatively walked towards it, cupping her hands she let the door open ever so slightly.

The door however had other plans, on its first movement it made a horrendous screech and gave in to her body weight sending Sahara sprawling into the middle of the large tastefully furnished bedroom.

Sienna screamed and a man, clad only in grundies toppled from the bed, the man was not Jim.

"Oh Jesus, Oh jesus, I'm sorry SiSi, I'm really sorry!" Sahara stammered, backing away from the scene. Her apologies where silenced by the pillow sailing through the air and hitting her directly in the mouth.

"Get out, get out GET OUT!" Sienna hollered.

Bolting Sahara made it out alive but not without standing on a few of the unidentified man's ring covered fingers.

Two hours past the man had come and gone and with him daylight followed. The moon was up now, luminous and proud in its heavenly kingdom. Sahara was brewing a pot of coffee a peace offering to her furious sister, who was still locked up in her bedroom.

Sahara poured the boiling pot of black liquid into her sister's Mickey Mouse mug a favourite of hers since she was nine.

Walking back up the stairs she delicately knocked on the door.

"Sisi, Sisi, please talk to me, is it really that bad between you and Jim?" Sahara begged.

She heard a muffled cry, "More than you'll ever know" came the dreaded answer.

"Help me to know then"

"Sacky, I'm pregnant with his child, I'm in the same boat as you now and I don't know how I'm going to cope!" Sienna cried.

Sahara was lost for any soothing or helpful words so instead she placed her ivory hand up against the oak door feeling an unusual warmth, and she knew that her sisters tear stained hand was in the exact same place as her own.

**Thank you for all of your reviews sorry there was no Chris but I needed to add poor OL' VERN-O in there somewhere.**

**Hope you still enjoy the story.**

**Much love, Bex**


End file.
